THE SKY'S THE LIMIT, Part 3
by mabb5
Summary: 3rd chapter of the sequel to THE BEST LAID PLANS. "Trouble." Will discovers what all that Wesley can do. He meets his former captain again. Jean-Luc is reunited with Beverly. Reg and Mela go out on a date. And Laren and Tom are captured by the Suliban. This chapter is adult for several reasons. First, there's a lot of sex. And, there are certain intense scenes of torture.


_A.N.: This chapter really deserves the adult rating for several reasons. First, there's a lot of sex. Next, there are certain intense scenes of torture and H/C. _

_If you feel like posting a review, please do. _

_Revised May 2013. Only fixed some typos and some small continuity errors._

_**THE SKY'S THE LIMIT**_

_**PART 3: Trouble**_

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

It was another beautiful day on Caldos. The weather control infusion systems were all in sync bestowing cotton candy clouds against a baby blue colored sky.

And Riker was having a hard time keeping up with Robin's pace as they walked to Beverly's cottage from the field where they'd parked the yacht.

Robin broke into a run when she saw her husband.

Riker supposed he'd better join her, though he didn't quite have Robin's sense of urgency. He dashed after his lieutenant.

When he got to the cottage door, he supposed he'd better just knock, since Wesley was rather busy at the moment. Robin had knocked him down onto the grass, flat on his back, and was now kissing her husband with her legendary enthusiasm. Riker supposed that the _Boy_ was going to be busy for a time. It had been a very long time since any woman had missed Will Riker like that. For a second, he was envious.

"Knock, knock," he announced as he opened the cottage door.

Guinan glared at him. "You're early. You weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon."

"Robin found a little extra gas in the jalopy, so she drove over the speed limit."

"Beverly is still in bed. I'll tell her that you're here."

"Already know," Beverly called out from the top of the stairs. "Give me a few minutes."

"Brought your daughter-in-law with me," he called up the stairs.

"That's why it's going to take Beverly a few minutes before she comes down those stairs, Will Riker," Guinan archly remarked. "Pregnant ladies don't quite move as swiftly as they used to. She wants to make a good impression when she meets Robin again."

"Considering that Beverly is Wes' mother, she's probably already made a good impression on his wife."

A few moments later, Beverly came down the stairs, dressed in a white blouse, a dark blue and green Howard MacDonald tartan skirt and an ivory colored shawl.

"You're glowing," he observed, pleased that she looked so well. "It suits you."

"Flatterer."

"Who needs to flatter when I'm only telling the truth?"

"Listen to the man," Guinan advised, as she moved about preparing breakfast for five people.

"Someone has to pay you the compliments you deserve," he remarked in a low voice, as he hugged her.

Will didn't have to say why. Beverly knew that he was standing in for Jean-Luc. And tears formed.

He brushed them away, softly caressing her face. "It will be all right, Beverly. I promise. One day."

"I wasn't this weepy when I was carrying Wesley."

The door swung open as Robin and Wes walked into the kitchen, holding hands. Robin walked right up to Beverly and gave her a great big hug.

Beverly saw the joy on her son's face, and knew that Robin truly loved her son. She was very glad Robin was her daughter-in-law. They were a family now again.

Guinan sighed.

Wes and Will exchanged knowing glances. And then Wes extended his hand to the newly minted captain.

Will gladly took it, as he studied what the boy he once knew, had now become.

"I hear you're a Lieutenant Commander, now. Are you the youngest to achieve that rank in Starfleet's history?"

"Not quite, Captain."

"Almost, he is," Robin called out. "Second youngest - after James T. Kirk."

"I'm not going to stand around talking all morning," Guinan interjected. "Let's eat."

Wes went to the table, and pulled it open to add an extra leaf. Then he set the table as Guinan started bringing the food to the table. Blueberry scones. Fresh boiled eggs. Scottish strawberry jam laced with a few drops of scotch whiskey. Melon. And good Scottish blade cut oatmeal with currants. Hot tea. And in deference to Will's preference, Guinan had made coffee.

Will didn't quite groan out loud when he saw the oatmeal. It was not one of his favorite foods. He had a sneaking suspicion that Guinan knew that fact too.

After they were seated, Robin spoke up. "Lord, we thank thee for your bounty. And please bless and keep safe all who share it. Amen."

Somehow, Will wasn't that surprised by Robin praying. He'd suspected that she was a spiritual soul. And it was clear by the way Wes was holding her hand, that he believed too.

Later that afternoon, Will proposed a walk in the garden with Beverly. Not surprisingly, he escorted her to a carved stone bench that was decorated with wyverns.

"Jean-Luc's favorite place in the garden." Her words was seemingly casual. The look in her eye, was not.

"I guess you wish to talk, Beverly."

"What have you heard, Will?"

"I know where he is. Gowron has him in seclusion. Somewhere on Qo'noS. There are two galaxy starships in orbit at the moment. The _Galaxy_ and the _Venture_. If they'd arrested Jean-Luc, I'm sure that I'd have heard about it by now."

"I thought that he'd be with Ro."

"I'm not sure what part Ro would play in all of this. Jean-Luc went to Qo'noS about three weeks ago."

"And what of his innocence?"

"We are all doing our part, Beverly. Data and Geordi have been doing all sorts of research. I know they're trying to track down where the quantum torpedoes came from that were used on the _Barton_. Some of the most damning evidence that Jean-Luc has against him, is that he had traded a quantum torpedo for Mela Torez and her family. If he'd just left that fact out of his report, he wouldn't be in trouble right now."

"Jean-Luc wouldn't falsify a report."

"Well, he has been known not to mention everything in a report."

"There's something about all this that just doesn't make sense, Will. From the very beginning, I don't understand why Data and Worf had everything set up for their emergency plan to smuggle Jean-Luc off UP. It's almost as if they knew in advance that _something_ was going to happen."

"I've asked Worf. He said that Data told him to make the arrangements. I hope to be seeing Jean-Luc very soon. I'll ask him."

Beverly trembled. "You're going to Qo'noS?"

"Yes. And with any luck, I'll see Jean-Luc if I can do so safely. I'm sure I'll be watched the minute I cross over into the Klingon Empire."

"May I come with you, Will?"

"Beverly, that's like announcing to the galaxy that you know where Jean-Luc is. And that you're still associated with him."

"Of course I'm associated with him, Will. I'm going to have his children."

"Yes, I just learned about that. Congratulations. You know you have my blessing. It's all the more reason that you don't try to see the captain right now, too."

"I don't know, Will. I just don't know." She sounded defeated.

Will feared that more tears were going to flow. "I can take him a message. Should I?"

"He has to know about my pregnancy, Will. He's suffered so much these past few months. Jean-Luc has to know that there is a future. For him. And us."

Will agreed. "Anything you want, Beverly. Speaking of the future…" Beverly only looked up at him. "I would like you as my CMO. When you're ready and able to join the _Enterprise E _you just let me know."

"I don't think so, Will."

"What?" He'd thought her to be a sure thing in his search for senior officers.

"Will, after we clear his name, what would Jean-Luc do on board the _Enterprise E? _You both can't be captain. Even if you're the real captain, could you really not defer to Jean-Luc if he were on board your ship?_"_

And Will realized that with all of his planning, he'd forgotten one of the most important things of all. _What would Jean-Luc be able to do…_

From a distance, Robin and Wes watched Will and Beverly talk. "Can you do anything to help your Mother, Wes?"

"I don't think that I should reveal my abilities to Captain Riker. He'd have to know, if I help Mom."

From behind their backs, Guinan cleared her throat. "Of course you can tell Riker, Wes. Have you forgotten? _It really is Will Riker, _not some fuddy duddy superior officer. He will keep all our secrets if you ask him. My Q once called Will his best friend. Surely, he can be accepting of you too. I'm going to trust him. I always do trust the captains of the _Enterprise_."

A moment later a Victorian glass topped, wrought iron tea table appeared within an arms' length of Beverly Crusher. Out of nowhere, three Baccarat champagne flutes materialized on top of the table, followed by a magnum of Château Picard champagne, and a glass of Russian herbal tea for Beverly. Then came a small, lit brass samovar holding more hot water and tea fixings.

Will's eyes widened as he watched Wes carrying Robin in his arms, float down from the heavens in a most controlled descent. When they landed, Wes put down Robin, then snapped his fingers. Three matching wrought iron armchairs appeared. Robin and Wes sat down. A moment later, Guinan materialized.

Guinan studied the table. She snapped her fingers, and _Strawberries Romanov _were now on the table, set on a _hors d'oeuvre _Chippendale period Edinburgh hallmarked sterling tray, with dishes of both sour cream and brown sugar. Again her fingers snapped. Canapé plates that matched Nana's bone china appeared, with additional forks, spoons and linen napkins embroidered with the Howard family crest.

"What the…" Riker muttered under his breath.

Guinan started pouring out the champagne. But she wasn't using her hands. She only waved her hands. And the bottle floated from flute to flute, filling them.

"To Wesley and Robin. To the children to come!" Guinan raised her glass and waited for everyone else to pick up their flute. Guinan snapped her fingers again. A Baccarat crystal flute was now in Beverly's hands. Guinan poured about half a glass of the real champagne into Beverly's flute. "A little of the good stuff won't do you any harm," she advised.

"To Life!" Riker proclaimed, though his voice was a bit unsteady. Then he studied everyone around the table. "Am I the only one that didn't know about your powers, Wes? And yours, Guinan?"

"Always was slow on the up take, Riker," Guinan casually responded.

Beverly found her voice. "I know you told me, Wes, but I didn't really realize exactly how much you could do."

"Oh, my dear Mother-in-Law…"

"Call me Beverly."

Guinan butted in. "Beverly's too young to find herself with a married son and the possibility of grandchildren some time in the near future."

Beverly really wanted to swat Guinan, but she didn't want to spill any of the first real drink she'd had in a while. So she refrained from doing bodily harm.

Riker was hungry again. And quickly discovered that Strawberries Romanov and champagne were absolutely delicious together. He wondered how he'd missed discovering this treat before.

His brain was also still having a hard time coping with what Wesley had become.

Beverly gave Will a quick accounting about what she knew of Wesley's abilities.

Riker was afraid to ask Guinan about her skills. Picard had warned him that Guinan always did things her way. And woe be the starship captain who tried to alter her sense of timing. Or moral compass.

Riker almost glared at Wes. "Am I correct in assuming that Starfleet doesn't know about your prestidigitational abilities?"

"Starfleet doesn't know. I'm not a miracle worker, Captain. I mean at least, I cannot be a miracle worker all the time. I'm bound by as strict a code of conduct as that of a Starfleet officer."

"No conflict of interest?"

"If there is, I have to go by that which does the least harm."

"And you decide? Not your commanding officer?"

"Nothing personal, Captain Riker. But I've already lived over two centuries. I've experienced things that you can not yet comprehend, Captain. Or imagine. I am human now, and will remain so for a long time to come. But I haven't forgotten what I've learned." He could see Riker bristling. "I always will consult my commanding officer, when I do have a decision to make of import to his command or ship."

Riker was somewhat mollified.

Guinan cleared her throat. "It's the way I handled Jean-Luc, Will. He understood."

"You also disappeared for months at a time Guinan. Though now I know why you rarely used the transporter when you left the ship. Hell, most of the time Worf could never even tell me e_xactly _where your quarters were."

"Data owed me a favor. He kept letting me move around to wherever my mood would take me." That was all that Guinan was willing to say by way of explanation.

He finished off his champagne and then poured another glass. "Lt. Commander Crusher, you cannot disappear at whim. Your commanding officer cannot allow it. If you come to the _Enterprise E_, I need to know that I can rely on my chief science officer to be where he is supposed to be when I need him."

Will had given Wes a way out if he'd wanted it. For a second, Riker fancied that he saw a wealth of ageless wisdom in Wesley's eyes. He waited for Wes' decision.

"When Admiral Nakamura lets me go, I'll agree to your terms, Captain Riker."

"What's Woody got you doing, Wes?"

"Well I'm teaching temporal dynamics and information retrieval at the Academy. I am researching temporal anomalies at the Daystrom. I've also been helping Commander LaForge and Dr. Brahms with the new warp coil designs for the _Enterprise E. _We're trying to go beyond Warp 10, and to counteract and control the temporal and dimensional holes that we'd be creating by going at speeds greater than Warp 10."

"_What_?" It was a day of some surprises for Will.

"Controlled worm hole technology, Captain. When needed, the _Enterprise_ will be able to create her own wormhole, and be able to direct the terminus to a specific location. I'm just fine-tuning the details with Reg Barclay before we test her warp engines. We've already got the prototype engine installed in a Defiant class ship."

"And it works?"

Wes' grin was nearly boyish. "Already flown the _Montgomery Scott_ a couple of dozen times in and out of a couple of galaxies. So far, so good." As an afterthought he added, "I've requested that when we test the engines on board the _Enterprise_, that we add the _Montgomery Scott_ as one of the onboard ships."

"Nice of you to inform her captain," Will dryly noted.

"I'll be briefing you about all the aspects of the wormhole technology, Captain, when the time comes. The potential for it is incredible. But it does create a great strain on the warp engines. It uses quite a lot of power, and therefore shouldn't be used except when absolutely necessary." Wesley ate a couple more strawberries before he added, "That's one of my projects with Mr. Data. And Dr. Brahms. We're trying to increase the available power from the warp coils. Geordi seems to have found a way to do so. That's why we're changing the warp coil drive configurement. Again."

Riker shook his head in amazement. He now knew why Wes had become a lieutenant commander so rapidly. "Why did Woody ask me to take you with me? Shouldn't you be back at Utopia Planetia?"

"Mr. Data knows how to reach me if necessary. And if really necessary, I can always pop back."

"He wriggles his nose," Robin helpfully provided.

"Mr. Data knows about your abilities?" Will was trying to learn all the facts

"Mr. Data's known for a long time."

"And he never said a word," Will stated in amazement.

"I asked him not to." Wesley picked up another strawberry dunked it in sour cream and then rolled it in brown sugar. He savored it as he ate it.

"I think it would only take about one more punch before you knock Riker for a really big loop, kiddo," Guinan observed.

Wes leaned over and kissed his Mother who was now just beginning to understand all the things that her remarkable son could do.

"About Captain Picard…," Wes slowly said.

The ray of hope in Beverly's eyes was almost too painful to see. "Captain Riker, when we get to Qo'noS, I can bring my Mother to wherever Jean-Luc Picard is. Without _anyone_ knowing she's gone. I can even leave a duplicate cipher sleeping in the cottage, as if to give anyone monitoring confirmation that Mom's in her bed."

Riker looked about the garden noticing the many varieties of roses. He idly asked, "And you think no one with prying eyes noticed your little magic display?"

"It's _not magic_, Captain. Anyone monitoring the house only saw what I wanted them to see - family and friends celebrating our marriage."

"If it's _not magic_, then _what is it, _Lieutenant Commander Crusher?"

"You know how when the wizardry and alchemy from a primitive culture is actually a more advanced society's science?"

Will nodded.

"_You're the primitive culture, Riker_," Guinan succinctly stated.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Jean-Luc was taking Mok'bara classes. Though the lower levels of Gowron's palace had enough space for him to run on a daily basis, he quickly was becoming bored with the lack of the change of scenery. So he was trying Mok'bara.

When Gowron had learned of this, he sent Picard his own personal instructor, Kilmor. Who also felt it was his duty to teach Picard how to properly use all battle weapons, including _bat'leth_, _mek'leth_, and _lahj_. Picard began to fervently hope that one day he'd be able to join Worf in his Holodeck exercise program, and really shock his favorite Klingon officer with his new found skills.

This Mok'bara instructor also insisted on at least two intensive sessions a day. There were nights when Picard needed the services of both Nuvian masseuses to work out the kinks. It also took Picard a while to realize that having Qia and Qila as his personal masseuses, was a sign of Gowron's great respect. Ever since he'd started living in the palace, the deference that Gowron's warriors or servants had shown toward him, was genuine. Picard no longer sensed any Klingon arrogance over his all too frail human condition.

Picard was soaking in one of the bubbling hot water pools in this Klingon version of a_ lavacrum communis. _He wasn't that surprised when a naked Gowron appeared, and took the steps into the pool, sitting himself opposite of Picard.

"_Aaaahhhh_...," Gowron sighed. "My ancient bones need this place."

"I do know what you mean," Picard agreed, as his muscles still pained him every time he tried to move.

"You surprise me, Human."

"How so?"

"Kilmor has kept me informed. You're still alive."

"I'm rather surprised by that fact myself."

Gowron roared. "My Mok'bara teacher is actually impressed by your progress. He says that you have the courage of a Klingon trapped in a puny human body." Gowron snorted. "He says that it's a great waste of valor that you can never fight like a true Klingon warrior.

"Thank you, I think." Picard reached for a ladle and poured hot water over his head.

They both soaked in peace, for a few minutes. "The emissaries that we've sent with your proposals to the new Bajoran government, the new Cardassian government, the Nagus, and to Ambassador Spock's senators have all answered back. They are at least willing to agree to consider to talk."

"Good. Have any of the Maquis responded?"

"Not yet."

Gowron floated about then parked himself next to Picard. "There are more reports coming in tracing the sales of the torpedoes. Who's buying. Who's selling. The web is spreading, snaring the _hur'q_. Your plan is working. We have many names now. I will become the new _Kortar_ of these shadow devils."

"Yes, you will. I cannot think of a better choice for leader of the forces to destroy them."

"I may lead, but you are the force, Picard." He shoved off again, to swim to a position opposite of Picard. "Captain Kargan contacted me. He's captain of the _IKS Pagh."_

Picard knew why the name sounded familiar. Riker had once served on board the _Pagh._

"Yes, Gowron?"

"Riker contacted him. Seems he wants Kargan to bring him to Qo'noS. Tonight. What shall I tell him?"

Picard was very surprised by Riker's appearance in the Klingon Empire. Obviously, the captain had some sort of important news to impart. News that Data hadn't heard about yet.

"I would enjoy the company." He glanced about Gowron's cloaked, private portions to the palace. "As long as it doesn't endanger your sanctuary. Will you permit this visit?"

"I will order Kargan to bring them all to the palace. There is a way that they can beam down without being detected by the starships that are still in orbit."

Only after Gowron left, did Picard realize that Gowron had indicated that Riker had brought someone else with him. He wondered who.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Riker left Robin Lefler in command of the yacht, as it orbited about Qu'Vat, a Klingon colony world. Qu'Vat had been the focus of Federation contact and battles many times, so it was not that unusual to find a Federation registered ship in orbit.

What was unusual was that the _Jemison's_ passengers did not beam down to the surface. Instead, they beamed over to the _IKS Pagh_, where Riker was crushingly greeted by Captain Kargan, one of Riker's very old friends.

After showing Riker and Wesley about his ship, pointing out the many changes, Kargan led them to his ready room. Along the way, a few Klingon officers followed Klingon tradition, and snarled at the humans as they passed by. Riker snarled back at the first ritual greeting. Crusher joined him. But Wesley's snarl was very scary surprising a few Klingons. The Klingons took notice at such a roaring sound coming from such a stripling. And they were impressed.

Riker just had to know how Wesley was doing it.

"I was a Maravellian dragon for a couple of years," was Wes' simple explanation.

Riker blinked as he now realized that he could add shape-shifting to Wes' unorthodox capabilities.

Inside his ready room Kargan immediately made firewine for the three of them. He raised his goblet in a toast to Riker's promotion to captain. Then Kargan was surprised to see that the young officer who came with Riker, not only drank the firewine but knew how to drink it and not get burned.

Riker drank his firewine as well for Kargan had taught him the secret the last time Riker had been on board the _IKS Pagh._

"You raised by Klingons?" Captain Kargan just had to ask of this young Starfleet officer.

"Yes, actually I sort of was." Wes' reply surprised Will. He didn't think that Worf would have taught the young acting Ensign Crusher how to drink firewine. Wes glanced over at Riker. "Lieutenant Commander Worf thought that I should be exposed to many aspects of Klingon tradition. Including warrior's drinks. I was just a kid when Worf included me in his basic workouts too."

Wesley just kept on astounding Will.

Finally Captain Kargan sat down in his armchair, and questioned Riker. "You go to see _the_ Picard?"

"Yes. He will always be _my_ captain."

Kargan grunted his approval. "I've heard Gowron describe him as the most honorable officer in Starfleet."

'He is. But he has enemies, and they have framed him for murder. I've come to clear his honorable name."

"Gowron wants _the_ Picard to be Admiral of his personal fleet."

"I am sure that Captain Picard would do so, if honor dictates it."

Kargan refilled his goblet, but didn't light it. "For you, Riker. I will do whatever you ask."

"Thank you Kargan. Once I am captain of the _Enterprise E, _our bonds will always be forever honored."

Kargan grunted, pleased. "We'll be at Qo'noS within the hour."

When they arrived, the _Pagh _went into a synchronous orbit above the Capital City and the Klingon High Council's palatial complexes.

Kargan announced, "The Federation Starships, the _Galaxy_ and the _Venture, _are still in orbit. They are scanning us."

Riker looked at Wesley, for his Lieutenant Commander has assured his captain that the starships would not detect their human presence during a scan. Wesley nodded. Then stepped forward.

"Captain Kargan, I have a way to avoid detection when we beam down. And you can keep your shields raised."

Riker looked at Wesley. "May Commander Crusher have access to your transporter controls?"

"_NaDev ghoS!" _Kargan motioned toward the correct control panel.

Wesley quickly sat down and entered data. "Let's go, Captain. I've set the deflector beam to last for thirty seconds once we reach the transporter. While it is in operation, the starships will be blocked from scanning for human DNA."

A minute later, they beamed into the grand foyer of Gowron's palace. They were alone. Riker whispered to Wes, "Can't the starships detect us now?"

"We don't exist at all, Captain. I just gave the Klingons a plausible explanation as to how we got away with being undetected. Reality is that no scanner is going to pick up our existence, unless I permit it."

Riker didn't want to know any more. He'd had enough surprises from Wesley for one day.

A Nuvian entered the room, her slippers making no sound against the marble floors. "Follow me."

And so they did. They walked for almost twenty minutes before the Nuvian reached a solid marble wall. Then she pressed her palm against an intaglio carved marble tile depicting a doorway to Stovokor.

And the entire wall swung open. She motioned for them to precede her. "I am Qia. I am one of _the _Picard's shuVak." The door swung closed behind them, considerably darkening the illumination in the hallway.

"_The_ Picard waits. If you wish, we will prepare a dinner for you."

"Of course. Thank you," Riker politely replied, searching to see if Picard was somewhere in the gloomy corridor before them.

Qia pointed down the corridor. "Go straight. _The _Picard is in the last room to your left. This part of the palace is shielded. No one above can detect its presence." With that, she left them.

As they walked the long corridor, Riker whistled. It seemed as if the entire history of great Klingon battles was displayed by the frescos along the walls as flames of torchlight highlighted the art. "This is quite something," Riker commented as he tried to determine just how long the corridor actually was.

"Almost there," was Wes' reply.

"_Number One_…" A voiced echoed down the marble hall. And Picard stepped before them.

Riker and Picard stared at each other, studying each other as if to see any minute changes.

And then Riker came forward and shook Picard's outstretched hand. Picard surprised him, by pulling Riker into a brief hug. Then Picard turned to look at the person who had joined Riker. "Wesley," he whispered. He was surprised but didn't show it. He quickly led them to his dining hall. They entered the decadent room. The fire pit was blazing. And another Nuvian was in the background, as if awaiting Picard's commands. Picard motioned for her to leave.

Picard went to Wesley and hugged him. It had been a long time since Wesley had seen the man who had been as a father to him.

Picard looked Wes up and down, pointedly staring at the Starfleet uniform and the rank it bore. "When did this happen, Wes?"

"I joined Starfleet four months ago, Sir."

"You went from a cadet drop out to Lieutenant Commander in _only_ four months?"

"Wait till Wes tells you what he's been doing, Captain. He's earned his pips."

"We can discuss my actions later, Sir. There is one thing that you should know. Ever since I left Tau Alphan, I've become like Guinan. I'm a cousin to the Q."

Picard glanced over at Riker. This news was not a surprise to his Number One.

"Does Starfleet know?" Picard was well aware how secretive Guinan had been about her abilities and keeping Starfleet from discovering that she had them.

"No, Sir. Only Captain Riker, Mr. Data and my Mother know, Sir."

Picard accepted this. "Let's us eat and talk."

"Yes, Sir," both officers agreed in unison. Then Wesley stopped. "Sir, maybe we should delay eating a bit." Picard looked at Wes in puzzlement. "My Mother could be here in a few minutes. I will bring her here whenever you wish."

Picard froze, almost afraid to say her name aloud. Then he whispered, _"Beverly." _He thought a bit more. "You have that kind of power, Wes?"

"Not all the time. Only now and then."

"Then business first." He motioned toward the sideboard. "There's wine and ale."

Riker stepped over to the highly carved wood sideboard. "Captain?"

"I've learned to appreciate Klingon ale."

Riker nodded. "I acquired a taste for it when I joined the crew of the _Pagh._" Riker filled their steins. "That's how we got here, by the way. Captain Kargan smuggled us past the _Galaxy_ and _the Venture."_

Picard looked at Wesley. "You managed to disguise your human signatures from the starships?"

"Yes, Sir. They'll never know that Captain Riker and I were ever here. Unless a Klingon decides to betray us. And if they do, I will have the log entry data from the _Mae Jemison _to prove otherwise."

Picard accepted his tankard from Riker, then sat down near the fire pit.

"It was the House of Duras that framed me, Will. They blamed me for the deaths of Lursa and B'etor."

"_They destroy the Enterprise and then want to punish you for it? The bastards…"_

"Gowron has issued a death sentence against the surviving members who attacked the _Barton._"

"That's great news, Jean-Luc. We can clear your name." Riker sat down opposite of Picard, mentally noting the plush dark red upholstery of his bench. This was not a typical, austere Klingon house.

"Gowron's hideaway. There are more sides to Klingon nature than I'd ever realized," Picard stated, as if to explain the room.

"I'll take the evidence myself to Starfleet Command," Riker decided as he began to contemplate an end in sight for Picard's ordeal.

"Not just yet, Will."

Picard studied Wesley. "How much do you really know about what I'm doing here, Wes? What did Mr. Data tell you?"

"I know, Sir. I've been working for Admiral Nechayev and Mr. Data. I will help you in any way that I am permitted to do so." Wesley's grin was huge. "Fortunately my destiny is to be a Starfleet officer. So, I've got quite a lot a leeway as to what I can do without violating any of my Continuum restrictions."

Riker tried not to sound frustrated as he spoke up. "Does this mean if you _wriggle your nose_, you could solve all of this mess?"

"Doesn't work that way, Will," Picard advised. "I know how Guinan's gifts work. All the distant cousins of the Q Continuum have rules they cannot break."

"Then who _can_ break those rules?"

"Q," Picard and Wes answered together.

"Robin always says that it's not wise to ask any kind of favor from Q," Wes recommended.

"I already know _that_, Wes." He sounded annoyed_, frustrated that even Wesley knew what Picard was doing and he did not_. Then Will stared at his former captain. "Care to tell me, Sir, _what is really going on_?"

Picard knew it was time. And told him.

Riker sighed. He didn't seem to take mind-boggling discoveries in stride like he used to. _Maybe he was getting old…_

"Will, what else do you have to tell me?"

"I saw Woody Nakamura when he swore me in as the new captain of the _Enterprise_." This news pleased Picard. "He pulled some cloak and dagger routine so that he could talk to me in private. He asked me to send you his regards, his belief that you're innocent, and then to give you this." Riker handed Picard the data chip he'd received from the admiral. "He also gave me his admiral's yacht, ostensibly to go roaming about the galaxy to vet my crew choices. Except that I don't have to file flight plans. And I have his permission to come here to see you, Captain."

"I used Winston Holt Wiley's yacht when I was checking out my prospective officers, Will." He shot a knowing glance at Will. "I do believe I made a mistake in not interviewing you in person, before I made you my _Number One_."

Will harrumphed.

Picard remembered a detail. "You came with another crew member? Who is this _Robin_? And where is the ship?"

Riker snorted at this question. He intensely watched Picard as he waited for Wes to answer Picard's questions. "The admiral's yacht is in orbit around Qu'Vat. My wife is the pilot on board her."

Picard suddenly choked on his ale. "_Wife_?" He still saw the _Boy_ who'd once had the temerity to sit in his captain's chair. "Who the devil is she?"

"The lucky lady is Lieutenant Robin Lefler, Sir," Riker politely answered. "She is joining me on the _Enterprise_. Wes will too, once Woody Nakamura releases him for space duty posting."

"We were married a few weeks ago, Sir," Wes mentioned, anticipating the next question. "Yes, Robin does know all about me. She's already met Mother, again. I think that they both approve of each other."

"Where is your Mother, Wes?"

"She's been staying on Caldos." Afraid that he might give too much away, Wes added, "But I'll let her tell you about all of that when she gets here. Do you want me to bring her here, now?"

Picard stood. "I've got to read Woody's chip. Then we'll send for your mother, and have some supper." Picard stood, then cursed, "_Merde!"_

"What, Jean-Luc?"

"I don't have access to a terminal until the morning. Gowron decreases the extent of the shielding at night, because he doesn't want the power drain to give away the location of these quarters. During the day, having shielding around the entire palace would not be unexpected."

Wes merely waved his hand. "One terminal at your service, Captain Picard."

Picard eyed the _Boy_. Getting used to the new Wesley was going to take an effort on his part.

He put the data chip into the player. "Open," Picard commanded. Woody Nakamura's holographic image appeared. But before a word was heard, Wes snapped his fingers, and the terminal with the hologram disappeared.

"The chip had a tracer bug, Sirs. The moment you turned the chip on, the tracer was activated."

"Did you destroy the chip?" Picard readily accepted Wes' explanation.

"No, Sir. I sent it to Guinan. She'll debug it." A moment later the chip and the terminal returned. Wes pushed a button. "It's safe now, Sir." It contained Woody's message of support and the routes of the quantum torpedo shipments from two of the ARV weapons' plants. Then there was a long list of confirmed agents of the Suliban. Some of the names Picard recognized. A few were officers he'd once considered friends. He sadly eyed the list of names. "Wesley, have Mr. Data double check the evidence against every one of these names. We have to be sure."

Wesley quietly responded, "We already are, Sir. Many are imbedded sleeper agents, joining Starfleet decades ago. They were never ever Starfleet at heart - only Suliban agents."

A somber Picard considered the repercussions. He knew he was doing the right thing, but the consequences of his actions would trouble him for years. He concentrated on the facts at hand.

"Do what you must, Wesley." He thought of something. "The tracer. Were you able to shut it down before it broadcasted our location?"

Wesley smiled. "The signal never got outside this room. Gowon has a very impressive force shield set up. I'll let Mr. Data look for the spy that planted the bug."

All three were silent for a moment. Picard stood. He calmly said, "Wesley, I'd like to see Beverly, now."

"I'll go get her."

"Where is she now? The Admiral's yacht?"

"No, Sir. Mom is still on Caldos. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, Wes disappeared.

"Now _that_ is something that will be hard for me to get used to…"

Riker chuckled, then considered his next move. "Tell me about Ro Laren, Jean-Luc."

Picard sat down again. And so did Riker. Picard explained Ro's function in his plans.

"You really are trusting Ro Laren, Jean-Luc?"

"She's been invaluable to me, Will. If I ever return to Starfleet, I'll do my best to bring her back, and get her amnesty. She's more of a Starfleet officer in conscience than most of the officers with whom I've ever served. Present party excepted."

"Sure it's not just the sex, Jean-Luc?" For Riker still remembered her passion.

Picard did not take umbrage at this question. "You knew her, Will." And by the twinkle in Picard's eye, Will suspected that his former captain knew about a certain unforgettable Lysian incident. Picard continued. "As I recall, Ro said something about _having shared something that you will treasure forever."_

Riker groaned. Then he drank some more of the strong, dark beer. "So what is she to you, Jean-Luc?" For he was now wondering if bringing Beverly to him was such a good idea. _Apparently Jean-Luc Picard had a more interesting love life than even his own._

"Beverly knows about Laren, Will." Picard stared into the fire pit for a moment. "I sometimes think that if I'd never fallen in love with Beverly when I first met the lady, I could have just as easily fallen in love with Ro Laren. There is something about that Bajoran that has always called to me. And I've responded." He drank some more ale. "Ro deserves to find some personal happiness considering how much she has suffered in her past, Will. I cannot truly give her what she needs. But for now, I consider her to be a close, trusted friend."

Riker remembered what a pain in the ass Ro had been to him. But he also remembered the attraction he'd felt with Ro, and what sleeping with the Bajoran had been like too. Those nights had been very sensual, and memorable. Now, Picard was calling her _friend_. It was very high praise indeed for the Bajoran. And Riker did respect Picard's opinion. The enmity between Ro and Riker, was slowly starting to dissolve.

"Jean-Luc, if she ever does come back to Starfleet, I'll offer her a position on board the _Enterprise."_

Considering some of the things that Ro had told him about Riker and their mutual antagonism, Picard recognized what a magnanimous gesture this offer was.

"So you really think that there are Starfleet admirals in collusion with the Cardassians and the Romulans?"

"Along with the Suliban, Romulans, Andorians, Ferengi pirates, as well as the Maquis."

Riker shook his head. Not that he doubted Picard, but still, it was difficult to accept. "Not that I'm prying, Sir, but I had heard that you were giving money to the Maquis."

"Only for humanitarian causes, Will. Schools. Medical facilities. Seed. Etc. I'd be doing it whether I was a wanted man or a Starfleet officer."

"Why, Sir? Please understand, I know you well enough to know that if you have Maquis sympathies, they are not in conflict with your Starfleet oath."

"Will, the Maquis should never have been forced to be in conflict with the Federation." He finished off his ale. "I may never be able to prove it, but I do believe that the Cardassian-Federation treaty of 2370 was fraudulent. Members of this shadow conspiracy drew the borders so that _they would benefit_. It had nothing to do with settling the boundary disputes. Planets were stolen from the Federation and Cardassia, in order to make a profit for somebody else. Most of the planets in question are mining planets. I do believe that the Obsidian Order is involved. As well as several powerful Ferengi. Whatever that treaty is, it is to the detriment of the Federation. And the Maquis."

"You're suggesting that this shadow conspiracy has been around a long time."

"Data is investigating anything that might show a link to the conspirators. And yes, I do believe that they've been manipulating the Federation for years. Everything they've done indicates a complicated, well thought out long term plan. They may have been doing this for decades." Mentally Picard added _centuries._ "When I was in the Nexus, Will, I met Captain Kirk. There were sub rosa conspiracies then too. He told me that he'd formed something he called the _Kirk Cabal."_

"_What the hell is that?"_

"Kirk too, suspected outside manipulation in the affairs of the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and other worlds. From what I understand, the Kirk Cabal are counteragents to the shadow factions. I don't know if the Cabal still exists. Data's investigating them as well. He keeps me posted."

"Of course, Sir. We should meet again."

"Soon. In the meantime I am going to leave Qo'noS, and go find Ro. I haven't received her weekly report. She usually is very prompt about such things.

"Yes, Sir ."

"It's time that my senior staff should learn about my true mission. I want you to tell them, Will. Everything. But let Wesley decide whom he will tell about himself."

"Of course, Sir."

Picard called out, "Qia. Qila." Both Nuvians quickly appeared. "Please prepare the dinner. There will be four of us."

"For _the _Picard, everything is ready. We will serve when you summon us." The ladies left.

"Nice servants for _the_ Picard," Riker observed as he was appreciative of how very buxom they were. And how very little they wore.

"They are Klingon spies, Will. Gowron sends them to Risa. And they both are excellent masseuses. I avail myself of their excellent services every day."

Riker didn't think he meant sex, but one never knew… "Spies?"

"Yes Will. They're part of a very sophisticated spy network that Gowron has built. Word to the wise, Will. Don't ever underestimate the Chancellor."

"Why do you need a masseuse?" For Riker couldn't remember Picard ever availing himself of that service on board the _Enterprise D._

"I'm being coached twice daily by Gowron's Mok'bara instructor. And I am being trained in combat weaponry and their techniques as well."

"My body would need a masseuse for a regimen like that." Riker was impressed by Picard's routine.

"Don't tell Worf. One day I'd like to surprise him.'

Will chuckled at the thought of it.

"How is Worf? And Deanna?"

Will's expression changed. His concern became evident to Picard. "Deanna is very ill."

Picard stilled. Deanna held a special place in his heart. "What?"

"She's pregnant. And there are some serious complications. Not from carrying my baby, but from radiation damage done by that alien that was her baby."

"Please let her know that I am thinking of her."

Picard noted the way Will was describing Deanna's pregnancy. He gathered that having Riker involved with fathering the child had Worf's approval.

"Where is she?"

"She's on Betazed with Lwaxana. The best doctors that Worf and I could find are in attendance." Will stoically hid his fear.. "But Deanna just keeps getting worse. Weaker. And there doesn't seem to be anything that can be done. She refuses to abort the fetus."

Picard touched Will's forearm. "If there is anything that I can do…"

"Thank you, Jean-Luc. I've got to respect Deanna's wishes. But Lwaxana may have to override them, if Deanna keeps getting worse."

"Why isn't Beverly with her?"

"That's a long story, Sir. From what I understand, Beverly, for the time being, is going to remain the _Cairo's_ CMO. I asked her to join me when I take command of the _Enterprise_, but she has refused me."

"Why on Earth would Beverly do that?"

Riker smiled. "She's afraid that I couldn't cope with there being two captains of the _Enterprise_ playing musical captain's chairs."

"Beverly is a wise woman. Though I will set her straight. If I ever return to Federation territory, I will tell her that I would not be returning as a captain."

Riker quickly stated, "Sir, I'll step down."

Picard knew exactly how much bravery it took for Riker to make that offer. But he wasn't that surprised. For loyalty had always been one of his Number One's strengths.

"Will, I won't take _your_ chair. Or _any _chair for that matter. And for a very good reason too. _I'm already an Admiral, Will. _Rear Admiral Nechayev rammed my promotion through right after the attack on the _Barton._ I had to have legal diplomatic standing just in case my mad scheme actually worked. I won't be able to go back to being a starship captain even if I wished to do so."

"_Admiral?_" Riker silently mouthed.

"Be careful, Will. If you don't behave when I return, I will appoint the _Enterprise my Admiral's flagship._"

Will did a mock shudder at this thought.

"_Admiral?_" a confused voice whispered.

Picard rushed toward the doorway, and embraced Beverly. He didn't kiss her. He just held her as if he were an empty man who'd just recovered his soul.

Will turned away from the reunion. He didn't need to intrude upon them.

Apparently Wesley had the same idea for he materialized right next to Riker.

"What took so long," Will dryly asked.

"You know women, Captain. Mom had to change her outfit at the last minute." Wesley glanced at his Mom who was now kissing Picard as if there was no one else in the room. "As if Cap…, er, Admiral Picard, would notice anything like that at a reunion like this."

"Show your Mother more respect, _Boy!_" Picard called out. Still, he did step back to inspect Beverly and the flowing aquamarine dress that she was wearing. His appreciation showed in his eyes. And she proved that she could still blush. He also didn't let Beverly out of his arms as he guided Beverly into the hallway.

"Maybe we had better go in search of supper. Qia?" Riker shouted out.

Qia quickly appeared, then studied Riker as if she wasn't sure she should obey him. She turned and disappeared. A minute later, both Nuvians came into the room, pushing a cart with many covered dishes upon it. They then proceeded to set the table.

In the hallway, Picard led Beverly toward a small cacti and succulent garden room overlooking the pools.

"How long can you stay?"

Beverly just held onto him, as if she couldn't believe she was really touching him. Finally she answered his question. "I really don't know. I think a few more hours, at least. I have to be back on Caldos by my daybreak. Somehow Wes has fooled the people watching the cottage into thinking that I'm sleeping, instead of being here. But they will expect to see me moving about."

He kissed her forehead. "Then those few hours will be the most precious of my life. _Amour de ma vie_. How I've missed you. _Je t'aime_…"

"Am I really the _love of your life_, Jean-Luc?"

"From the moment I first saw you. I have sought to deny what I had felt for so very long during my life. No more. Now I curse all the time that I've foolishly wasted."

She understood. Her reply was to passionately kiss him. That told him what she really desired.

"Don't be too noble a man for me, Jean-Luc. I don't want to wait. She glanced around. "Where's a bed?"

He'd always appreciated her honesty. "We've got company for dinner," he reminded her.

"They won't starve. And I'm not hungry for food."

He was not going to argue with the lady when she was like this. And when their time was so limited. Picard took her by the hand and led the way into the darkness.

Will politely waited about ten minutes. Then he got up from the table, and stuck his head out the door to see if he could see them. The corridor was empty.

He refilled his ale tankard, bringing the bottle back the table. He offered Wes some more ale. "I feel like I'm corrupting the morals of a teenager," Will opined.

"It's been a couple of centuries since I last was one," Wesley answered. He filled up his tankard. "One day we'll have to trade stories." A few minutes passed. Wesley was not embarrassed. "They're not coming back, are they?"

"You're a married man. What do you think, Wes?"

"I think that when all this is over, I'll find a shotgun and force the admiral to marry my Mother."

Riker grinned. "Make sure to sell tickets when you do. I'll be the first to buy one. You'll make a fortune…"

Wesley chuckled at the thought.

_Privately, Will was surprised by Picard's disappearance. For he could not ever recall Jean-Luc putting his personal desires above all else before. _Will smiled, pleased. _For it was about time…_

Riker lifted up the cover to dish. "_Gagh! _I haven't had good _Gagh_ in ages."

Wes lifted up another lid. "Captain, this smells like _coq a vin." _He used a spoon to place some of it on his treen plate. Then he tasted it. "It _is _chicken."

Riker was taken back. "Looks like Gowron really values Picard's company." For about half the dishes on the table were more Terran than Klingon.

Wes helped himself to a little bit of every dish on the table. "Never had real Klingon food before. I like to try everything at least once."

Riker didn't know if Wes was very brave or very foolish. The _Gagh _was far more spicy than he'd remembered. Then he helped himself to some bok-rat.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Beverly didn't care what Picard's sleeping chamber looked like. She barely discerned the massive iron candle lit candelabra that stood in each of the four corners. There was only one thing of importance to her when she entered his bed room. And that was the location of his bed - not that it was the largest that she'd ever shared with Jean-Luc. But it would do.

Somewhat bemused by Beverly's determination, Picard watched as she quickly undressed, dropping her dress where she stood, then rapidly removing her underwear until she was naked, standing in front of him.

He wished she'd have let him remove her undergarments. He would have enjoyed it.

Then she worked on stripping him. First the olive shirt and then the pants. Picard stopped her by placing her hand against his groin. She stroked him through the silky material for a moment. Then it took only seconds for her to remove his pants. He stepped out of his shoes, and now he was naked, too.

She shoved him back onto the bed, and followed him down, lying across his body, as she sought his kiss once again. She wanted him to start doing something erotic, _immediately_.

Nothing was a stronger aphrodisiac than such great desire. Picard was already hard before he kissed her again. "Lift up, my love. Guide me."

Her hand found his cock, then steered his hardness to where she needed him most.

Barely able to breathe, he let Beverly set the pace. There was no refinement to their loving. Just searing, frantic _Lawdy how I missed you _sex as she rode him.

"_You're so hot and wet, my love…"_

"Fill me." She plunged up and down with great need.

He did his best to comply.

His fingers seared a path against her inner thigh. Then he searched her mound, his finger using some of her wetness to lubricate the sensitive bud, rubbing against it as she still rose and slid down.

Their loving was too hot. She started moaning as his fingers moved in rhythm with her motions. Moments later, she collapsed on top of him, spent.

She was greedy. She wanted him to come too. Before he understood her intent, she lifted herself off of him, and started kissing his staff. He lost control, and came within a few kisses and licks of her tongue.

They rested. A few minutes passed before he rolled over and pulled the light coverlet over their cooling bodies. He used an edge of the silken coverlet, to dry both of them off. She was still breathing as if she needed more than a few minutes to recover. Slowly he traced his hand over her body. It had been too long a time between lover's explorations.

And then he stopped. His fingers felt something new. Her breasts were larger. He lightly brushed his thumb over her dusky pink aureole and nipple. It hardened. His hand roved some more. And then he reached her belly button. He remembered many the time he had tickled it, knowing that she liked that caress. Yet now, the planes of her stomach were different. She suddenly rolled over on her side to look at him. She sensed his curiosity, his unspoken questions. "It _is_ what you suspect, Jean-Luc."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

His hand stilled. He wouldn't permit himself to feel anything yet. Then he pressed his palm against her stomach. "Truly? How did it happen?"

She was amused. "The usual way, Jean-Luc. I couldn't keep my hands off of you. And, for some reason, my birth control failed."

A feeling of guilt rose up his throat denying him his joy at her news.. He couldn't believe that he'd been dallying with Ro when Beverly had needed him more.

He choked out, "I don't know what to say…"

"There's more, Jean-Luc."

"What could be _more_?"

"I'm carrying twins."

"_Merde_."

She knew him too well. She saw the confusion on his face and recognized the look of guilt that was hiding in his eyes. She whispered against his lips, "_On pardonne tant que l'on aime."_

Deeply moved, he whispered back, "_We pardon to the extent that we love…"_

He bowed his head against her shoulder. And his emotional dam gates broke. Everything from the loss of his ship to his grief to the hell he'd put Beverly through to his own loneliness rushed through him. He wept. Beverly could only stroke his head as she held him. She waited, comforting him, wishing that she could take away every sobbing breath of his and replace it with nothing but love. She would always wait for him. He'd been so brave for so long. He'd been a _captain_ for so long. He'd never let go over anything, until now. And now, he needed her. She gave him her heart as a balm.

Maybe ten minutes had passed before he lifted his head to gaze into Beverly's sapphire blue eyes. He saw only sustaining love there. She bent to kiss him but he stopped her. "I used to dream of you carrying my child." He corrected himself. "Our children."

"Yes, I did too." She kissed him.

"Then I stopped having that dream. I never believed it could really happen."

"I always did."

He kissed her back. Then he gazed at her, his eyes beginning to accept and reflect her joy. They just held each other, living for this moment of peace, of rightness midst the insanity of their lives.

A long time later she murmured, "You know, Jean-Luc…"

"Yes, _mon cœur_?"

"I'm a perfectly healthy, lusty wench who happens to be pregnant."

"_Lusty wench_, eh?"

"Does your ego really need to hear the words about how much I missed you?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Then he considered her condition. "You won't let me do _anything_ to hurt you?"

"As if you could ever hurt me, my love."

His heart began to beat faster. In the past, he'd practically had to coerce the word _love_ from Beverly's lips. But not tonight. "How _lusty_ are you?"

"How much time do we have?"

"I don't know. But we will make the best of it, _mon cœur_."

She wrapped her arms about him, and started placing random kisses all over his face. And head.

He chuckled. "I do believe, Doctor, that you find bald men sexy."

"Only one particularly callipygian bald man, Jean-Luc." Her fingers moved across his pate before trailing down his spine and then caressing his buttocks. It was only a light touch. But it was incendiary.

He inched his way down her body. It was time to do all the things they hadn't gotten around to doing during their first mating.

He searched for a nipple, laving it with great intensity. Sucking it with great need. And then scraping his teeth over this sensitive bud as if to remind her he intended to continue to explore her quite thoroughly. Then he concentrated on her other breast, licking first the entire breast before he attended to her nipple.

But as he kissed, his fingers moved to explore. He easily slipped them inside of her soft cleft. He stroked her curly hair, making it slick with the moisture he was finding. She was so soft. So needy. Her folds started clenching as two fingers entered her even deeper. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out, using his thumb to go around her sensitive button. She shimmied, as if she wanted him to explore even more within her luscious folds. "Shall I pleasure you, _mon cœur_?"

"Yes…" she whispered, desire coloring her voice.

He moved even lower, resting now on her legs, not letting them move until he was sure that she understood the significance of his position. He lay there, teasing her. Cupping her vulva. Then suddenly delving deep within as if to intensify what he was going to do.

"Jean-Luc," she moaned.

He started licking, probing her folds.

Her gasp became a stronger moan.

He opened her lips, to lightly lick within her sensitive flesh. Then he tickled her. She jumped in shock. "Easy, Beverly. I've only just begun." He raised his head. "Do you want more?"

"Damn you, Jean-Luc."

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

He lowered his head again, this time using both hands to spread wide her cleft. She tried to splay her legs wider, but was held back by his weight. He took pity upon her and eased himself between her legs.

She immediately draped her legs over his shoulders, entrapping his head. He returned to the business at hand. His fingers entered her again, stoking the fires. Then he began kissing her most sensitive spot. She was so wet now. He sensed the time was quickly approaching for her release. "Stay open, _mon cœur_."

She barely heard his voice, but she did obey.

Delving within her core, he strongly plunged his fingers within her. Insatiable lust began to rise. He couldn't taste enough of her. He bit. And soothed the bite with a carnal kiss. He began his erotic sucking, enhanced by his explorations. She was moving now, searching for release, for what he was doing to her was too much. Then he imprisoned her nub with his teeth, gently holding it captive. It was her twisting that created her turmoil. His sucking intensified, as if he wished to drain her dry.

_She would never forget this night. This loving._

"_Jean-Luc!"_ She moaned his name over and over.

He gave her what she wanted. Another little nip; a twirl of the tongue, then relentless sucking. And her orgasms pulsated through her, lasting for a long time. He relished every pulse of her body. He kept on kissing her until the quivering stopped. He worked his way up into her arms, then he rolled them both onto their sides.

"Why did you do that, Jean-Luc?" she finally whispered.

"Ah, Beverly. Don't you know how much I love to see you come? To feel you come? To know that I am the one who pleasured you? I dreamt about doing this to you so often. Our few months together were not enough time for me to do all the things that I'd ever imagined." He stroked a damp strand of her golden red silk away from her cheek

"We'll have a lifetime of exploration together, Jean-Luc." She reached over to kiss him, her tongue delving between his lips. She didn't mind the taste of their loving. For it was _theirs._

"Will we have a lifetime?"

"Of course we will. If the worst does happen, I can always ask Guinan to send me to wherever you are. One way or another, I'll have you. I'll live with you."

"Practical woman."

She wiggled a little, moving against his body. "Surely, I can do something for you?"

"Only when you're ready, _mon cœur_."

She decided to show him that she was ready. At this stage of her pregnancy, her libido was on a white hot setting. She couldn't keep her hands off of his body.

_One man, __this __man, a dozen times a day. That was her definition of paradise._

She was determined to take advantage of their every minute. She started placing hot little kisses over his chest and shoulders. His nose and chin were next, as she showed him how much she loved them. She found his ears irresistible. Nipping them sent shivers dancing along his nerves. _She loved dancing with him like this._

Then she moved to his chest, brushing her sensitive breasts against it . She did this for quite a while, loving the way his chest hairs tickled her nipples. Then she placed her nipples directly against his. She squirmed. His gasp signaled his approval. She was igniting her fire, just by touching him. She then licked his nipples, knowing that now his were supersensitive too.

His moaning grew as she kept finding more inventive ways to torture him. She searched for his mouth, needing to kiss him with all the intensity she could summon. "Beverly…" His moaning continued

"Are you ready for me to make you hard?"

"I am becoming aroused just thinking of what I am going to do to you..

"Soon, _mon cœur_." She lifted up, a little bit. And then went in search of his scar. Her lips found the place where the Cardassians had placed their instrument of torture. He'd never wanted that scar removed. And as a doctor, she'd respected his decision. But now, it was the one place she had to kiss.

For a while he lay there, just feeling her loving. And then her hands started exploring again. She seemed particularly interested in his groin. She played with his hairs. Fingered the more sensitive parts of his anatomy. And being a doctor, she knew precisely where to touch, and how to touch, for maximum arousal.

He decided it was his turn to fondle too. He moved his hand, to her most receptive flesh. Just touches of his finger told him of her readiness, again.

"Care to dance, my _Dancing Doctor_?"

"Let's _dance_, Jean-Luc."

Moments later he was on top of her, bracing himself so that she wouldn't bear his weight. But she wanted his weight. She needed his sweaty flesh to press against her body. She enjoyed the earthiness of him like this, too much. Her arms clutched at his shoulders, nails digging deep, as she waited to kiss him when he slid his manhood within her.

"Oh, Jean-Luc. That feels so good. More. Please. More. More…"

Slowly he slid in and out of her heated flesh. He took his time to please her, making sure that her moans contained no sound of physical pain. He heard only her desire for him.

Her body pulsated with a longing that only he could assuage. "More, Jean-Luc. More..," she pleaded, as he slowed down for but a few strokes. "Faster," she entreated him

He bent his head, and captured a nipple with his teeth. He sucked. Then bit. Then rubbed his chin against her breast, massaging both with his tongue.

Then he plunged in and out of her, at a quicker pace. She immediately matched his movements She was insensate with his power. She screamed his name.

He did as she wished. And then he lost control. He felt her coming. And he sped up his stroking to finally please himself. He moved as if to leave her. But she pulled him back, needing to feel his body against her, as they shared their pleasure.

For a little while, they slept.

Then Beverly stirred. He rolled off of her, regretting having to leave his favorite lover's pillow. He lightly touched her breast.

"Glorious," was his opinion.

"This place have a shower?" _Beverly had the soul of a romantic, but she was also forever practical._

Unbidden thoughts of Beverly braced against a steamy sky blue tiled wall filled his mind. He'd entered her from behind as a stallion. And she'd loved that position. He contemplated doing it that way, next. For though he did his best in the light of day to treat Beverly as an equal, deep in the darkest part of the night, he loved the thrill of domination, too. "Yes, there are rather comfortable bathing facilities. Do you wish to go alone, Doctor? Or may I join you?"

"Surely you don't have the energy…"

"I wish we could spend the night together. I'd have the energy in a while."

"Well, I suppose you could wash my back."

He stood, and helped her stand. "This way," he motioned. "There is a small hot springs pool off the large ones. We can be alone there, at least for a little while.

She watched as he walked naked to the doorway. "Why do I get the feeling that you've been re-enacting _The Emperor's New Clothes_ for a while now."

Picard grinned. "Not being a starship captain anymore does have its perks. No one around here is shocked if I am not in uniform."

"Especially when I'm your audience."

He pulled her wrists behind her back. "Especially when you are my _captive _audience." He nuzzled her.

"An audience of _one?"_

"There are servants. But they are from Risa. I sincerely doubt we're doing anything that they haven't seen before."

She harrumphed at that thought.

The golden marble was cool against her flesh. The water was crystal clear, bubbling and warm. Their laughter echoed around the high walled room. She floated above a ledge, as he leisurely washed every inch of her body. He touched her vulva, wondering if she needed more pleasuring.

"I'm exhausted," she warned.

"Of course."

He kept fingering her.

She sighed. "You're trying to arouse me deliberately," she accused.

"Beverly, every time I touch you like this, it is very deliberate."

She sighed again. Then she stood, dragging him over to the nearest bench. She shoved him down. He sat on the edge of the bench. And then she knelt before him.

He watched her, accepting what she wished to do. His eyes darkened as she touched his manhood with the tip of her tongue.

Then she engulfed him, surprising him just a little for she'd never done this to him before. "Ah, _Beverly…"_ She may have been hesitant, but she definitely knew how to pleasure him, to lick the water droplets away.

After a few minutes, he lifted her head, stopping her ministrations. He was getting too close. "Ah Beverly, I want to make love to you. I want to feel your heat.."

She interrupted him, demanding, "I don't want to make love right now, Jean-Luc. I want to _fuck."_

He understood, pushing her away from him, standing quickly, and then positioned her facing the marble wall.

She braced herself.

"Ah, Beverly, like the first time we made love…"

He rammed into her from behind, lifting her up with his body, so that her toes barely touched the floor. He held her pinned to his body. And then he lowered her, reaching forward to massage her sensitive button.

Then he repeated the movement.

She loved his love play. The humping. The plunging. The naughty words he whispered. The strength of the way he charged into her as if they hadn't already made love before.

"Feel it," he commanded.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "It feels so good…"

He was using her. And she was loving it.

Then she felt his hands on her hips, lifting her again. Then pinching her sensitive flesh. He was driving into her now. With savagery. "Jean-Luc," she begged.

One hand encircled her waist, then slid lower, to rub her thighs. Then he placed his open palm against her vulva, so that not only was he thrusting into her, he was pressing her into his palm. A finger went searching. And found her clitoris. Now he was simultaneously stroking her with his manhood as well as his fingers.

She was lost.

He pinched her clitoris.

Great waves of pleasure roiled through her, building in intensity.

"You're mine. _Mine," _he warned. He stopped moving, as he still felt her trembling. He waited. And then he continued as if she hadn't already orgasmed.

"No more…," she pleaded.

He ignored her words. He pulled her away from the wall, then positioned her backwards onto the bench, standing by the edge of it, between her legs. He captured her wrists and pulled them above her head.

"_Jean-Luc?"_

"Once more,_ mon cœur."_

"Oh, no…" she sighed even as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He plunged back and forth with a ferocity she found amazing. His stamina had decidedly improved, she thought, when she could think.

He was at the correct angle. She was feeling every inch of his flesh as his cock invaded her again and again. Within moments she was wanting again, as if he hadn't already sated her. He leaned down and sucked a breast matching his licking to the timing of his thrusting. Then he bit her nipple, only to prickle, not to hurt.

She loved this driving connection between them. He kept going deeper. She was in danger of not being able to take much more of his torture. She squeezed, trying to manipulate his manhood, as he stroked.

"_Insatiable…"_

"Always for you, Jean-Luc."

"_Beverly…" _

His orgasm poured into her.

She screamed in response.

He stayed hilted in her until she stopped shuddering. He kissed her before he left her body.

"What brought that on?" she asked as she tried to understand why this mating seemed so different from what they'd done before.

"I kept having this fantasy about the way we loved that first time on SB 74. In the blue bath, there."

Beverly didn't quite understand. She'd thought that she'd remembered every moment of their first tryst. And she didn't recall ever being flat up against a wall having sex from behind. No matter. It was the here and now that was important.

This time after he assisted her entry into the pool, Jean-Luc only helped to wash her. Apparently, he was finally exhausted too.

"Are you hungry?"

"For food." And then she remembered the two officers that they'd left in the dining room.

"Oh no…" It was not the heat of the pools that caused her to turn red.

He followed her thoughts. "They both are men of the universe, Dr. Crusher. And what Wesley doesn't know, Riker will teach him."

She eyed him. "You really like calling me _Dr. Crusher_ when we're naked, don't you, _Captain Picard?"_

"Just fulfilling another one of my fantasies."

"By the way, a _mother _doesn't expect to be the one who inspires her son to become a _man of the universe._"

"Well I could claim that I was just showing you around the palace. And we got lost."

"Not even I would be willing to believe a faradiddle like that."

He helped Beverly out of the pool, admiring her voluptuous beauty as he carefully dried her off. Afraid that if he let her dry him off that they'd end up going back to bed, he quickly toweled himself dry, sending a rueful glance toward her.

"Let's just be brazen," he suggested as they returned to his bedroom, to dress.

"Walking buck naked down a corridor filled with attractive female servants wearing short dresses is more than brazen enough for me."

"Do you think either will say something?"

"They wouldn't dare. Your reputation precedes you."

"Beverly, you don't think that Will would snicker? I have heard rumors..."

"He won't do it to you. That's because you were his captain. Trust me, anyone with less than four pips on their collar, has heard Will Riker snicker."

"I guess I'll just have to get around to reprimanding him one of these days."

Beverly snickered. "A reprimand might do Will a world of good. Wait till I tell you how Deanna got Worf - and Will - to marry her."

"I don't gossip. Though I suppose I should listen to matters that might concern my closest friends, Madam."

"Worf had orange orchids in his hair. So did Will. At the wedding."

"I really regret missing that wedding."

"I do, too." After they dressed, they walked arm-in-arm back to his dining room.

No one was in it.

Looking around, they'd noticed that some food had been eaten.. Beverly found the note. "Wes says he'll come and get me at 0200 hours." She glanced over at Jean-Luc. "Any idea what time it is?"

Picard checked a Klingon clock, then calculated the time into Federation standard. "I'd say we have about half an hour." He motioned toward the table. "Let us have an early breakfast. I'll go find us something to eat."

Beverly more closely inspected the food on the table. "There's bread. Cheese. Forks. And a fire pit. What more do we need?"

"Ale for me. Water for you."

She pouted. "Not fair, Jean-Luc."

"Life isn't fair."

He picked up a metal tray. "Let's toast the bread, and use this to melt the cheese." As he started to make their sandwiches, Beverly found Zilm'Kach, and nuts. And Bahgol for her to drink. The spices in the hot tea teased her nose. She liked the spicy goodness.

A few minutes later, they had a simple but surprisingly delicious feast. Picard was almost too quiet as he watched Beverly eat with her fingers. She even ate with graceful motions.

Then the full impact of Beverly's news dawned. "When are the babies due?"

"Not quite thirty weeks."

"If I can't be there for their birth will you be able to forgive me?"

Beverly understood the seriousness of this question. "There's no need for forgiveness, Jean-Luc. What you're doing is your duty. I cannot blame you for that."

"Thank you, _mon cœur_."

Beverly let him know that she was happy. Especially when he called her _mon cœur._

"You will accept Will's offer, won't you, Beverly? I want you close to those who love you, if I can't be there."

"And when you come back?"

"I will be an admiral, Beverly, when I come back. There shouldn't be any conflict with Will over that. Though I'm sure that if I pull all of this off and actually achieve a diplomatic settlement in the DMZ, Starfleet will probably insist that I join the diplomatic corp."

"Would you want that?"

"Actually, yes. I'd get to travel. I could justify the use of the _Enterprise E_ for diplomatic missions. We'd be together more often, I think."

"We could move to LaBarre and help Marie." She touched her stomach. "I think I want your son to know all the Picard traditions."

"Son?"

"And a daughter."

He wondered what he'd ever done to deserve such blessings. He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed her palm in gratitude.

She cupped his cheek. "Jean-Luc, I would do anything to make this easier for you. You deserve to be with me when our children are born. I don't want to tell them about you. I want _you _to tell those tall tales."

He lifted his head and just looked at her for the longest time as if he were debating telling her something. His attitude shifted.

_And Beverly braced herself._

"I have to tell you about Ro."

She wanted to deny him this expiation, but she knew that he needed it regardless of how it might distress her.

"Ro's my agent. And in some things, my partner."

"_Your lover_."

"She was. During the time when I was on the _Galen. _I left her behind when I reached the Klingon Empire. I haven't been with her since_. And I will never be her lover again._"

For a brief moment, Ro Laren had her sympathy. _For she knew what it was like to live without Jean-Luc._

"Beverly, you are the woman of my heart, of my mind and of my soul. I will forever love you."

He placed a quick kiss against her brow. "I find I am selfish, now. I cannot release you. I wanted you to be free - _to have choices -_ if I failed in my mission. _I didn't want you to suffer, to lose your career because of your love for me." _He lost himself for a moment in her gaze. He brushed a tear from her cheek. "I find that I am too weak. I just can't do it. I will never let you go. You're mine now." He kissed her palm again, then placed it against his heart. "We are together now. Forever. Whether it be through failure or success."

"I will never let you go." She glanced about the room. "Let me stay here with you, Jean-Luc."

For a moment he was overcome. His heart filled with joy even as he knew what his answer must be.

"_It is too dangerous for you to stay here, Beverly. I don't yet know all the faces of our enemies - who the traitors are. Be cautious, my love. Stay on Caldos, with Guinan. Our friends will protect you - and our children."_

"Should I go back to the _Barton?"_

"Beverly, there are those in Starfleet who have betrayed its very principles for greed's sake. I…"

She interrupted him. "You don't want to ask me to give up my job, but you would prefer it if I stayed on Caldos instead of going anywhere else?"

"Yes." He couldn't say any more.

"I'll stay on Caldos until you send for me. I've got enough leave accumulated to deal with a problem pregnancy. Considering my age, no one at Starfleet Medical will blame me for being cautious." She whispered in his ear, "Though I'm in the best of health at the moment, _my love_."

He thought he was going to have a battle _royale_ on his hands. Instead, she'd understood. He had to kiss her. But a noise was heard.

"Mother?" a voice called out from the hallway.

Picard noted that tact was another one of Wesley's qualities. He was grateful for the warning.

Reluctantly they broke apart.

"Here, Wesley," she called back.

Wes greeted them. "Sorry, Sir. We have to go."

"Of course."

Wes grabbed his Mother, hugged her briefly, let her go, then spoke to Picard. "I'll be back shortly."

He stopped talking when he saw that his Mother and Captain Picard were now ignoring him. For Picard was kissing her with the kind of passion that most of his former crew would never have believed their captain was capable of feeling. And Wes now had an idea of how deeply his mother loved Jean-Luc back.

Wes also had a suspicion that he might have to drag his mother out of Picard's arms. After a few minutes, Picard finally released Beverly. "Forever," he whispered.

Beverly was blinked away.

When Wes returned, he found Picard staring into the fire pit, drinking Chech'tluth, a very potent alcoholic Klingon punch.

Wes poured Chech'tluth into a pottery cup for himself. He sat down to confront his hero.

"I won't have you hurt her," Wes warned. "You don't know what I'd do to you, if you did."

"I have a pretty good idea, Wes. I'd do the same thing to anyone who'd hurt Beverly too."

Picard drank some more of his liquor.

"We need to discuss your powers, Wesley."

"Meaning?"

"Q once made Will Riker a god. Will had the power to do anything he wished. But he was wise enough to reject the ability to do so. Are your powers that great?" He paused for a moment. "You seem to be much more powerful than Guinan."

"I am." Wesley was not going to dissemble over his abilities. "That's why Q sent for Tau to help me."

"Q made the arrangements? Why?"

"He sensed what I could be at Farpoint. That's why he tormented you. He wanted an excuse to be around me to see what I might become."

"I am not going to view Q in too favorable a light, in spite of what he may have done for you."

"One day, I'll bore you with the whole story, Sir. Q does have his good days."

"Once a millennia or so?

"That sounds about right, Sir."

"And as for your power?"

"I was meant to be what I am. I wish I could wriggle my nose and correct everything that is wrong with the universe. But it just doesn't work that way."

"Don't lose sight of your humanity, Wes. Great power means even greater responsibility."

"Robin will never let that happen. Besides, Guinan warns me when I need it."

"Will Robin always be around?" He paused for a moment, considering the extent of Wes' powers. _Was Wes a God? _"Can you grant immortality?"

"I can't give her true immortality, but I can extend her life a bit. I think that when Robin dies, I will die too."

"I don't know your wife that well, Wes. She was an excellent officer on board the _Enterprise. _But this I do know, she wouldn't want your love to be diminished because you don't have the courage to live without her."

Wes was silent for a while. "I hadn't thought about her death like that."

"You do have more to learn, Wesley."

"Guinan says that there will come a time when I will become the teacher, not the student. Not yet, I guess." Wes stood. "I have to go get Captain Riker."

"I don't want you to go, Wes. There are so many concerns we should discuss."

" I know. But we no longer have the time. I have to fetch Captain Riker so that he can say his goodbyes." Moments later, Riker appeared. No one wanted to leave. But Riker had his duty.

Picard shook Riker's hand. "I can't envision a better man to be captain of the _Enterprise._ You don't need any guidance from me anymore, _Number One_."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc." Riker couldn't imagine life without _Captain_ Jean-Luc Picard being in it. "But I think I will need to call on you for advice every now and then."

"I can bring us together when needed," Wes added.

"I would appreciate it, Wesley." Picard turned to Riker. "By the way, I got Dr. Crusher to change her mind. She'll be your CMO."

Riker didn't want to know exactly how Jean-Luc had changed a very stubborn lady's mind.

"I have a request, Will."

"Anything, Jean-Luc."

"Will _you _take care of Beverly if I cannot be there when her time comes?"

"Of course, Jean-Luc."

"Thank you." He studied Wesley. "Protect your Mother, Wes." He knew the _Boy _understood his fears. He briefly hugged Wesley, still marveling at the how well Wesley had grown up.

"Always," was the _Boy's_ promise.

And then they were gone. Picard was alone again.

The next morning, Picard found Gowron lazing in the pools. "Good night, eh, Picard?"

Somehow Picard sensed that Gowron knew what he'd been doing most of the night. Then he wondered why Gowron wasn't asking any of the obvious questions.

"Thank you for letting my friends come. There was a lot to discuss."

"I think you _discussed _very little with the flame haired woman."

"We said what was important. Beverly carries my heirs. Twins. A son and a daughter."

"Proud sire, eh?" Gowron dunked he head under the water. When he came up for air, he announced, "How'd she get here?"

"I cannot…"

Gowron raised his hand. "I suspect that I don't really wish to know. But one day, I would like to meet your friends from the Q Continuum." He floated for a moment. "I will assign guards to watch over her - from afar. She won't know that they are there."

"I think that Beverly will notice Klingon warriors hovering about."

"I rule many worlds, Picard. I have many non-Klingons who are loyal to my House. I will find those I can trust to protect your woman - your family._ On Caldos._"

"_Maj'qa'. _Thank you, Gowron." Once again Gowron had surprised him. And he was appreciative. "Speaking of women, I need to locate Ro. I must speak with her."

Gowron roared with laughter. "All those Mok'bara classes will be useful for you when you tell that Bajoran she is no longer your mistress."

"You think I'm going to give her up? Why?"

"What little I know of this Bajoran, tells me that she would not wish to interfere between you and the flame-haired doctor now that she carries your children. Besides, you are too honorable. You are, after all, _the_ Arbiter of my Succession. Gowron dunked his head again. "Become a member of the Klingon Empire, Picard. That way you could marry both women."

For a brief second, Picard actually considered it again. And grinned at the thought of what his ladies would say to such a proposal. "The Federation permits marriage contracts between more than two people."

"_Pah!_ A contract. That is for weaklings. A warrior committing to _two_ wives. Now _that _takes true courage!"

=/\= =/\= =/\=

The floor was cold beneath her cheek. She could sense the thrumming of engines through the metal. She rolled her head against the coldness. It helped the pain in her head a little bit. And then Ro remembered. She'd been phasered. She tried to lift her head.

"Steady, Ro." Relief flooded over her at the sound of Tom Riker's voice. She could barely admit to herself how glad she was to hear him.

"I think you got a stronger phaser stun that I did." He placed a damp rag against her forehead. "Not sure how clean the water is. But it does help the headache."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, Laren." He helped her sit up.

She gingerly looked around. There was a sink. A toilet. What looked like a dirty blanket was thrown into the corner. And nothing else. The only place to sit was on the filthy mustard yellow floor. The entire room had dirty grey walls, no windows, and a door that was obviously locked, otherwise Riker would have already left. "See or hear anything?" she asked.

"I heard two voices in the corridor about half an hour ago. But they were speaking in a language that I did not recognize. In fact, the voices didn't sound quite humanoid either."

"This is not what I'd planned for our night in Ootzey."

"I'll say," Tom agreed as he remembered what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted. "You did intend to seduce me."

"I thought you were the one doing all the seducing."

The door creaked open.

Riker helped Ro to stand as they waited for their captors to enter the room. Riker glanced over at Ro. She shook her head in answer to his unspoken question.

Five humanoids entered the room. Four were pointing disruptors directly at them.

They were all the same humanoid race. Bald heads, stodgy bodies, and skin that looked like it was covered with lumpy, green pea soup. They appeared to be dressed in civilian clothing, though Tom had a sense of military discipline by their stance and wariness.

The unarmed male walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Ro politely asked.

"We are Suliban - the Suliban Cabal."

Riker shook his head, as if to tell Ro he'd never heard of them.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Ro politely asked again, firmly holding on to her temper.

"Big bounty on your head, Ro. _Very_ big bounty.

Ro's eyes widened. "You're pirates?"

"Cabal." He sounded annoyed.

"I am Lieutenant Ro Laren of Starfleet. This man is Thomas Riker, a Maquis criminal wanted by the Federation. I was arresting him when we were shot."

"If that is what you call it, then I wouldn't mind being arrested by you too." The Suliban's laughter sounded coarse.

"The Federation will pay double whatever bounty you demand."

"Suliban do not double cross their partners - unless we want to."

"Who's paying the bounty?"

The unarmed Suliban smiled. It was not a friendly smile. There was a cruelness to his expression that worried her. As if he wanted to torture her, he waited a few seconds before responding, "You'll find out. We'll be docking with his ship soon.

"Why?"

"Like we said - big bounty. That and because you interfere with _Cabal_ business."

"How did I do that?"

"Suliban buy quantum torpedoes. You _buy quantum torpedoes_ _but ask questions too_. None of your business. You'll pay for your questions with great pain."

The male turned and walked back to the door. "I will think about your suffering. It pleases me greatly."

Riker rushed forward to stop him. Four disruptors that were not set on stun, pointed at Riker's chest.

"Tom," she warned.

"It is not necessary that we keep you alive, _Tom_. Try anything and I will let my men torture you to death." He nodded at the guard to his left. "This Suliban enjoys skinning our enemies alive. Cause a problem, and I will enjoy watching."

"So why don't you kill me now and get it over?" was Riker's bellicose response.

"I want you to suffer too. When the Cardassians come." This time his smile was definitely evil. "I believe you know the Gul. Named _Lemec."_

The Suliban chuckled as he walked out of the room. He knew that he'd shocked and scared Ro.

The only sign of her distress was the way the color drained from her face. And then when Riker caught her as she'd fainted.

They were on the floor now, Riker holding her in his arms, rocking her as if this could comfort her.

Her eyes fluttered open. Riker only saw the stark terror on her face.

"Laren," he whispered, helpless to really comfort her.

"If it is Lemec, _kill me Riker_. I won't - I can't live through it again."

"Don't talk nonsense, Laren. Maybe it won't need to come to that."

"You don't know what Lemec did."

"I was in a Cardie prison. I know how the guards…"

"It wasn't _merely_ rape, Tom. Lemec forced me to _entertain_ at his parties. Sometimes, they'd rip the clothes off of me, and compel me to service them naked. Other times, Lemec would rape me in front of his guests. There was a Jevonite dagger. He liked to show how much pain he could inflict without quite killing me."

"Oh, Laren." Tom bowed his head weighted down by the pain of her words.

Speaking, almost as if she needed him to know, she continued. "And then there were times they would chain me spread eagled to a bench. And use me any way they wanted. If it was only _one_ at a time, I considered myself lucky." She clutched at him. "I can't survive it again. Please promise me that you'll kill me."

"If it comes to that, I will," he gravely promised. His mind could barely grasp the horrors that were coming. And he was so helpless to do anything about it.

She started shuddering and shuddering, and couldn't stop. He pressed her against his body as if to warm her.

Suddenly she stopped and grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling him down, kissing him as if he were her last lifeline. Passion flared.

"Laren?" Tom didn't understand.

"Make love to me Tom. I want you to hold me in your arms, and make love. I want to remember what it feels like to be loved by a good man one more time."

Guilt raged with need as he considered her request. He understood it. He slipped out of her grasp, removed his jacket and bundled it up, placing it on the floor. Then he stood and picked up the dirt colored blanket that was in the corner, shaking it out with the vague hope that if there were any vermin they would fall off.

He knelt by Laren's side. "I'm sure we're being monitored."

"I don't care." She put her arms around his neck.

Riker lay down by her side, pulling the big blanket over both their bodies.

"Ah, Laren," he whispered, as his fingers deftly unzipped her cat suit. He helped her slide it down her body. "It shouldn't be this way."

"But it is." She found his cock beneath his waist band and started rubbing it. She unleashed it, feeling it spring into her hand. He was already hard for her.

She still felt that electric connection between them. She didn't know how it came to be. Or what it was. But it was a powerful emotion. She wouldn't say _no_ now. She'd felt this bond between them, from their first kiss.

"Now, Tom. Take me now."

Riker softly touched her vulva, surprised by how wet she already was. He stroked her a few times as if to prepare her. But she was the one determined not to wait. She placed him at her entrance. His penetration - his assault was what she needed.

She moved closer. "Please, Tom. Hurry, hurry…"

He held back. He began a slow, steady stroking cushioned between her thighs. His movements were even, long, filling and fulfilling.

"More."

"I hate this," he whispered to himself

"No," she contradicted "Make me love it. _Love you_."

He stopped. "Could you love me, Laren?"

"Already do," she answered, as she sought his lips.

He thought that she didn't know what she was saying to him. Soft moans fluttered in her throat as he commenced his movements.

She was overwhelmed by the feel of him. Flames started to rise within her. And it spread to him, like bushfire burning across his body as well. He moved much faster now as he lost all semblance of control.

She gasped. He silenced her scream with his mouth as he tangled with her tongue. "Tom…" She cried his name over and over. Until she was silent.

That was when he gave over to his orgasm. And was surprised to feel her clutch at him again. She had another orgasm, this time coming with him.

And for a few seconds neither of them remembered anything else but each other.

When she was calmer, she reached up and brushed away some tears from his cheek.

"For me?" She was touched beyond words.

He buried his head against her shoulder.

"_God forgive me, Laren. But I don't think I can kill you. I want you to live…"_

"_I want to live too, Tom."_

"Then we'll just have to escape, eh, Laren?"

He moved away from her reluctantly, as he helped straighten out her catsuit, and then his own clothing.

He sat up, leaning against the wall, and pulled her into his arms. They were silent for a while, as they both tried to comprehend what had happened, and feared what might be coming.

Finally Ro spoke. "Thank you, Tom."

"Your welcome." A touch of his own wry humor surfaced.

"You know, you're a lousy spy."

He was nonplussed. "Where did that come from?"

"That first night. That mickey you slipped me."

"Ro… I didn't…"

"Time for truths, Tom. It takes more than one beer to knock me unconscious. Besides, I know the difference between a hangover and a drugging."

"Something I got from Sirius. It wasn't supposed to have any harmful side effects."

"It brought you into my life. I might consider that to be a _harmful _effect."

"I can't say that. It brought us together. I'd say that was a wonderful effect."

When she raised her lips to him, he saw that she'd been crying, too. He pressed a light kiss against her trembling lips. And lingered for a moment.

She just had to know. "Why, Tom? Did _Kalita_ really think that I'd betray the Maquis?"

"You've known we suspected you all along?"

"Like I said - you're a lousy spy."

"Then why didn't you get rid of me?"

"What better way to prove I'm innocent than to show you what I'm really doing?"

"You just told that Suliban who looks like and smells like a Denibian slime devil, that you're a Starfleet officer."

"I thought that by telling him I was Starfleet, he might be willing to accept my bribe. If I'd told him I was Maquis, he knows there is no Maquis that has two credits to rub together. He would have never believed that I could pay him off."

"So you're still Maquis?"

"In heart and mind."

"So what were you doing with Picard?"

"Picard was framed for the attack on the _Clara Barton._ I was trying to help prove his innocence - and find the source of the quantum torpedoes."

He believed her. "You seem to be willing to do anything for your _friends._"

"Whatever I can and whenever I can, Tom."

"I sort of like that idea. But did it have to be with Starfleet's most respected captain?"

"He's my friend, Tom."

"I find that hard to believe. You're Maquis. He's Starfleet."

"He was Starfleet. _In his heart, he is Maquis_. But he just couldn't betray Starfleet or his whole life's work. He's trying to reconcile his honor with his beliefs."

"And what does Picard believe?"

"He believes that the Cardassian treaty was fraudulent. He is trying to prove it. He wants to change the treaty; to correct its errors. Maybe that way the Maquis and the Feds can be on the same side again."

"And I've never known a grizzly bear to become a vegetarian."

In spite of the circumstances, Ro almost smiled. "I had a friend on board the _Enterprise._ She was sort of a prophetess. She once told me that Picard was cursed with greatness. And that for a time, I would be his woman. I didn't believe her. I guess I should have."

"Where's Picard now?"

"The Klingons are protecting him."

"Protected by Klingons, championed by a Bajoran Maquis freedom fighter. What does this Starfleet captain have that I don't?"

"Actually, he doesn't have me at the moment. I was due to check in with him four days ago. But we were somewhat busy. I was going to contact him after I got the information from Behlk."

"Will he come looking for you?"

"He's probably is already on his way."

"_Calvary to the rescue?"_

"By the prophets, I hope so."

Riker kissed her gently. "I wouldn't even mind being arrested by the Klingons if they get to us in time."

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Captain Kargan enjoyed showing Picard around his starship, as one captain's courtesy to another. Picard was inquisitive and observant of everything.

After the long version of the tour, Kargan led Picard back to his ready room. In a way, Picard found the tour to be interesting. He'd never really had a chance to thoroughly look over a _Vor'cha _class _may'Duh _before. And the way that the crew treated him, was rather surprising. He had not expected such _vuv_ from Klingons.

Kargan offered Picard a Klingon martini.

Picard dutifully tasted it, just to be polite to his host. He choked. "Gin, vermouth and blood wine?" The fiery alcohol seared a path down his throat.

"It's a warrior's drink."

"I don't doubt that."

"Recipe has been in my House for generations."

"Captain, I wonder if I could ask you a question?"

"You are captain to my warrior brother. Speak."

"Why? The way Gowron has been treating me is beyond what I would have ever expected."

"You are risking your soul, your women, your life and your reputation in order to bring honor to us all. And you are genuine in your respect of us unlike other Humans."

"Nonsense. Once we Humans get to know you…"

"Picard, you have never underestimated us. You offer your life to protect us. That cannot be said by many in Starfleet."

Picard mulled Kargan's words. "I regret to say that you speak the truth."

"You protect Gowron and have saved his life many times. A warrior always repays his leader's debts."

"I would prefer it if you think of me as your friend, rather than as being indebted to me."

Kargan nodded. His assessment of Riker greatly increased. To be _Number One_ to such a man was a great honor indeed. "I wait for the time to come when Riker sits in your chair. And you will become the Ambassador to Klingon."

"So that's why Gowron wanted me in his debt. He thinks that one day I'll be a diplomat."

Kargan stopped smiling. "I prefer a good fight over talking, Picard. But you - you could bring peace to Klingon and her enemies. After the Borg all the worlds by the zone need to recover. You will do it."

"I hope that you don't put too much faith in me. I've a daunting task ahead of me."

"You will not fail."

Something buzzed. "Come!" Kargan roared.

A junior officer enter the room. "There is a sub-space message for Captain Picard."

"Send it in here."

Kargan swiveled his view screen around.

Moments later, the scared face of DaiMon Behlk appeared on the screen.

"What is it Behlk?" Picard hid his concern over Behlk suddenly contacting him.

"Picard! Picard!" Behlk squealed.

"What?"

"It is your ship. The _Galen!_"

"What do you mean?"

"It's still here!"

"And?"

"I don't know where Ro Laren is!"

"Meaning?"

"Three days ago Ro Laren came to see me, to buy more weaponry. She said that she was going on the town with her lover. But they never left her hotel suite."

He inwardly grimaced at the thought of Ro with another lover. "Ro is free to do as she chooses. I do not need a report of her private life from you."

"No, Captain. You don't understand. She's not in her suite. She's not anywhere on the planet! I've been looking once we realized that the _Galen_ was in a cloaked parking space!" He drew a breath, and dramatically announced in a high pitched voice, "Someone has kidnapped her!"

"Surely…"

Behlk interrupted his most favorite client.

"Captain, there was phaser fire damage in her room! And the man who was with her, disappeared too."

"Any idea as to who might have…"

The DaiMon was so nervous he interrupted Picard again. "Only ship that has left since she disappeared was Suliban!"

Picard felt a swift dart of concern. "Who was the man that was with her?

"I don't know. An underling. She called him _Tom_. Said he was Maquis…"

"Thank you, DaiMon. I'll be arriving soon."

Without even being asked, Kargan tapped his comm badge and ordered, "Warp 9 to Thelka."

He looked at Picard. "We'll be there in three hours."

=/\= =/\= =/\=

Mela loved every moment of their first day in Paris. Reg had actually put some thought into what they would do. A visit to the Eiffel Tower, lunch on a boat cruise, and then a leisurely walk about the Rue des Artistes. Reg was as excited as Mela was, for it was Reg's first time in Paris too.

They'd checked into the _Hotel de Vendome _mid-morning. Reg had reserved a deluxe suite.

The elegance of the suite was overpowering. It was a glimpse into a way of life that was unknown to most everyone. Antique original Louis XVI furniture upholstered in rust and gold. An escritoire with a kingswood and satinwood inlaid top, with bronze d'ore ormolu. A huge bed with a canopy that once really did belong to a prince. In short, a suite that was perfect for sophisticated lovers which Reg and Mela were not.

The hotel was also across the street from the Louvre. It was surrounded by jewelry stores carrying only the most exquisite of gems, _Haute Couture_ salons, and art and antique galleries; all within walking distance.

It had been a perfect day for the would-be lovers. Then at night, it turned into a disaster or as Barclay would refer to it, _a typical date._

For Reg was an idiot when it came to romance. Every decision he made was prefaced with the question: _What would Riker do? The only problem was that he wasn't Will Riker._

Not that Reg would ever admit it, but he'd kept certain souvenirs from his days as a holodeck addict. Mainly videos of the many trysts that Riker had held in the hollow deck over the years. Riker had thought that his security protocols could not be overridden. But he had not realized just how much a determined genius Reg was when it came to hacking into things.

Not that Reg saved them solely for prurient pursuits. He actually watched them to hear how Will said what he said, the way he moved, how he wooed and how he mated. In short, Reg memorized everything that Will had done. And then he acted out the _Riker scenario_.

His first mistake was to over-plan a romantic dinner in their suite. Mela had little experience with romantic, elaborate dinners.

Mela's wedding celebration with Jorge had consisted of a pot luck dinner in a barn after the ceremony. And a glass of wine when Jorge took her back to his farm. That was it. It was her first and only romantic dinner. Her wedding night also had been a disaster. And it didn't get any better as the years went on. So now that she was facing something similar, she was determined not to have history repeat itself.

Reg had spent more credits on their room service feast than Jorge had spent on Mela during the entire ten years of their marriage. Reg ordered all the fancy stuff. Dom Perignon. Russian caviar. Baked brie with apricots_. Chateaubriand_. Potato _aligot_. And Crepes _Belle Helenne_ for dessert.

Mela had never eaten such food before in her life.

Reg thought that Mela would be impressed. Instead she was dazed, imagining that Reg lived the kind of life where such dinners were normal_ - and she would never fit into his world. _Then they had dinner_. She came to realize that Reg hadn't a clue, either._

First Reg opened the bottle of champagne. His aim wasn't too good as the cork bounced off a mirror before it knocked over a bud vase containing a red rose.

After mopping up the spilled water, Reg poured the champagne into tall Lalique flutes. They overflowed. Then he proposed a toast and tried to entwine his arm with the crook of Mela's elbow. She'd never seen a romantic movie where this ha d been done before. He clinked her glass too hard. It broke. It was not surprising that most of the champagne spilled down the front of the red strapless dress that Marie had given to her.

"Reg!" she squealed, as he tried to mop that up with a wet napkin. He was also trying not to touch anywhere where Mela might object.

Champagne can be very sticky. And Mela was a wee bit upset over the stains to the first perfect dress that she'd ever worn. She rushed into the bathroom to try and blot the material.

Reg suggested in his best imitation of Riker, that he could help remove the dress for her and then offered to help scrub her front.

Mela's response after she washed up, was to come out of the bathroom wearing one of the thick robes that she'd found in the bathroom.

This wasn't quite the outcome that Reg had hoped would happen. Things went down hill from there.

He thought he was seducing her.

She wondered what Holoprogram had been the source of his silly dialogue. And she was becoming more disappointed with every cliché.

He placed his hand on her thigh as he tried to press caviar onto her lips. Not a good idea at all. She jerked away. Little black gluey dots sprayed everywhere.

What clinched it for her was when he compared her eyes to sunlit topazes. Her eyes were blue .

He knew he'd made the wrong comparison, but he'd been so caught up into trying to remember exactly what Riker had said, that he'd forgotten her reality. He tried to make it up to her by suggesting that they relieve their stresses by going to bed.

She dumped ice from the champagne bucket over his head. Then she threw a fancy crepe at him before running into the bathroom and locking the door.

Reg hadn't a clue as to what Riker would do under these circumstances. Riker never had a lady shut the bathroom door in his face. Reg hadn't realized that Riker's holoprogram records were the success stories.

He sat on a fauteuil and put his head in his hands. It was hopeless. He desperately wished he could talk to Deanna. But when he'd tried calling Betazed, he was informed that Deanna wasn't available. He didn't know what to do. Maybe an hour later, the sniffling stopped. Reg used a napkin to wipe his nose. He finally stood, then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mela, are you all right?"

"Go away."

"Mela, you have to come out sooner or later. You can't sleep in there."

"Care to bet?"

"Mela…"

A moment later Mela opened the door. And socked him in the jaw. "You are an idiot," she succinctly informed him.

Barclay nodded.

"You are an _absolute dolt of an idiot!" _she screeched as if she were a harridan in training.

Reg looked at her as if she'd struck him with a bolt from the blue. He'd never seen her angry before. He never even thought that Mela could get this angry. She'd always been so practical, calm, gentle and level headed.

"How could you, Reg! I thought you _liked_ me. I never thought that you were playing a game!"

Reg stuttered, "I _ddd_on't… do not know what you're talking about!"

"Damn it, Reg. Don't you know how much I was looking forward to…" She took a deep breath. "Why'd you have to ruin it!"

"What did I do? I _really _don't know…"

'You weren't _you_, Reg. Everything you said and did tonight - that wasn't you. You were acting like you were imitating a very bad actor in a really bad soap opera holoprogram."

"But it worked for Riker!" The minute he opened his mouth he just knew he shouldn't have said it.

"Riker! He's your love coach?"

"He's the new captain of the _Enterprise," _Reg mumbled.

"You mean the man who was stupid enough to lose his _Imzadi? _John Luke told me quite a bit about him."

"He's my friend, Mela."

"And you asked him to coach you?"

"Not exactly. I didn't really ask. I just sort of copied what I'd seen Will do…"

"You really are an idiot."

"Why?"

"I don't want a _copy of someone else__**. I want you! **_The Reg I came to know on the cruise ship. Who kissed me. I've watched you play with my children. Didn't you think that I'd know the difference between you and some _Casanova computer program_? Your performance tonight - that was not real. I just wanted to be with _you, _Reginald Barclay!"

"You really wanted _me_?" he whispered, shocked._ For no one else had ever wanted him like this before._

"I said _yes_ to sharing a room with you. What do you think I meant? And don't tell me that I'm here just to go sightseeing. I could've done that with Marie."

"You don't understand, Mela."

"What?"

"I don't have much _experience_ when it comes to all of this - and girlfriends."

Mela just looked at him, puzzled. She'd always thought that Starfleet officers had a girl in every space port. "What makes you think I have a lot of _experience?"_

"You've been married. That's more experience than I've ever had. The very first date I ever went on in my life was when I was at the Academy. I took her out to dinner. She told me that she needed to go to the ladies' room - and then she never came back!"

"Oh, Reg." She reclined on the recamier. She motioned toward the space next to her. When Reg didn't move, she commanded, "Sit!"

He sat. "I knew then that I wasn't boyfriend material. So I over-compensated. Riker's holoprograms. A lot of holoprograms. Then, Risa. _That's my experience!"_

She rested her hand on his arm. "Reg, I married the first man that ever showed me any attention. I soon came to realize that he didn't love me. He just wanted someone to be unpaid labor, with bedroom privileges. Jorge never cared about _my _feelings. Just his. He didn't even want children, once I started focusing on them. It meant less time for me to jump at his command."

"How could anyone not want Jory and Harla?"

"Reg, he even accused Jean-Luc of being my lover and fathering John Luke. Mind you I was eight months pregnant when I met Jean-Luc. But facts didn't matter to Jorge. _I was someone who'd inconvenienced him._ Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

He knelt before her. "Forgive me. Please, Mela. I was just so nervous about our being together. I didn't know what to say. How to touch. What to do. I thought that if I acted like Riker, and go for the fancy stuff, I'd at least have a guideline of how to…" He stopped speaking because Mela bent her head and gave him a tender kiss.

"We have a problem, Reg."

"What?" He was still bemused by her marvelous unexpected kiss.

"Neither one of us seems to be an expert when it comes to relationships." She gave him another soft kiss.

Now she was the bemused one.

"Do you know what we're going to do about it?"

He shook his head.

She draped her arms over his shoulders. "We're just going to have to gain experience. We'll have to trust each other enough to learn together."

This time Mela's kiss had nothing to do with comfort. She wanted him.

His eyes were bright with tears as he realized she was giving him a second chance.

A long time later she was weeping. In his arms. In bed. "Please, Mela. Tell me. What did I do wrong?" He was scared to death that he'd some how hurt her.

_And that she wouldn't love him anymore_.

She turned into his arms and hugged him, as if she had no intention of letting him go.

"I don't understand."

'Reg, I've never, ever felt like this before. You're the first and only man who's ever…," she searched for the right words, "_loved_ me. Who has pleasured me. Who cared for me. You've showed me that love could be wonderful…" Her voice was hesitant as she dared to ask, "Did I please you too?" She sounded so unsure.

Reg kissed her to reassure her. "It was _the first time I've ever found the stars_, Mela." Reg held her in his arms, carefully stroking her hair as if he didn't even want to cause her any pain by tugging a tangle. He vowed that if he ever met Jorge Torez, he'd hit him in the jaw.

As she rested against his chest Reg suggested, "What do you say to going to the toy stores tomorrow. I've heard that _Au Nain Bleu _and_ Galeries Lafayette _are really great…And then there's all sorts of shopping…"

"Yes, Reg. But let's go out in the afternoon. I think I'll be a lazybones in the morning, staying in bed, maybe until noon… with you…"

Reg kissed Mela, wishing that he could get a hold of Deanna, and tell his Counselor that he had finally found his happiness in life.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

A Glinn entered the cell holding a Tricorder. He was flanked by three guards with disruptors.

Riker held Ro close, for they both were still seated on the floor. She started shivering.

The Glinn stepped closer. "Stand."

He pointed to Ro. Riker wouldn't let her stand.

The Glinn explained, "Please. I have to check your health, Ro Laren. My name is DuLac. I am a physician."

"Why?" Riker demanded, hiding his fear behind a wall of anger.

DuLac almost seemed apologetic. "The Suliban want proof that she was not harmed by their actions before you go on board The _Reklar_." He proffered an empathetic smile. "If you don't stand, these guards will force you to do so."

Reluctant, Ro stood. Riker took a defensive posture behind her. DuLac scanned them both.

"Good. You both pass. I will inform Gul Lemec that you and your baby, Ro Laren, are in excellent health."

Tom steadied Laren. She suddenly felt like fainting.

"You did not know you were with child?"

Ro was speechless. She shook her head in denial.

"About five weeks," he announced. Then he stepped closer, and whispered, "I will try to see to it that Gul Lemec or Madred does no harm to you or the baby."

She fainted.

Moments later, Riker carried Ro down the corridor,. The faint hope that DuLac offered was the only reason that Riker hadn't attacked the guards in a suicide move.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Gul Lemec was furious. He'd struck the Glinn when told the news about Ro. He'd had plans for the Bajoran, starting that very night in his quarters.

Gul Madred started chuckling, leaning back against his chair, bumping into the bulkhead of his office.

_Black walls. Black furniture. Black upholstery. And a stark triangle patterned white carpet._ Lemec had uncomplicated tastes.

Lemec turned on him. "_What _do you find so funny, Madred?

"_You fail to grasp the importance of the news."_

"Meaning?"

"Ro Laren is carrying _Jean-Luc Picard's_ child."

"It could be Riker's child. Or any number of the other men that fucked the slut."

"You should read your daily reports more often."

"That is your duty - not mine!"

"If you'd bothered to read the surveillance reports, you'd have noticed that Riker only came into Ro's life about two weeks ago. But she was with Picard more than five weeks ago. The child is his."

Madred, stood up and walked over to DuLac. "Can you identify the father from a genetic sample?"

"Oh yes, Gul Madred."

Madred touched a few buttons on the padd on his desk. "I have sent you Picard's DNA. A souvenir from the last time I met the good captain." His smile was evil. "Tell me the sex of the child…"

"It's a girl," DuLac quickly said.

"Then confirm the girl is Picard's daughter. Go. And let me know as soon as you know. Dismissed."

The Glinn scrambled out of Lemec's office.

"Why are you interfering with my plans, Madred? I was rather looking forward to reacquainting myself with Laren. I was planning a party especially in her honor."

"In eight months, you can still _party _with Ro, Lemec. But imagine the bargaining chip we'll have with Picard."

"_Bargaining chip _with a rogue Starfleet officer who has turned Maquis? That is not a very desirable chip."

"Picard is no more Maquis that I am. I tortured the man for days. I know how he thinks. Where his weaknesses are." Madred turned to look out his office's port windows. "No, whatever Picard is doing in the DMZ, it is not simply to join the Maquis. I could not break the _man_ with _torture_. I only pierced his armor, when I told him what I was doing to his woman. Imagine what we could make Picard do if it's his _daughter. _Knowing what we could be doing will torment him every day of his life. Oh no, Lemec. Picard is still Starfleet. And we will control him through his daughter."

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

She was moaning, as Tom held her. For some reason, they were put in the same cell by the Cardassians. Riker didn't know why. He only knew that whatever the Cardie reason was, it wasn't to be kind.

At least this cell was better than the one on board the Suliban ship. There were two cots. A sink and a toilet in dull grey metal. Two skimpy blankets. Two chairs and a table bolted to the deck. Compared to some Cardassian cells Tom Riker had inhabited, this cell was almost palatial.

Ro stirred again. "Tom?"

He bent over and kissed her lips. "I'm here, Laren."

"Did the doctor say that _I was pregnant_?"

"Afraid so."

She didn't say any more, she just rested in his arms.

He comforted her the best he could, under the circumstances. "I take it that the baby's father is Picard."

She snuffled _yes_. She lifted her head. "I don't understand how it happened. I've always been diligent."

"Does it really matter, Ro?"

Ro shook her head at the enormity of it all. "I never thought that I'd ever be a mother…"

"Hey, I never thought I'd one day become a father…"

She didn't believe what Tom has just said. "What?"

"How charming." The voice was too cultured, too cool. And so very frightening.

Ro gazed in horror at Gul Lemec.

"Time to go, Ro Laren. We need to _renew our acquaintance."_

"Surely I know more than Ro does about the Maquis." Riker quickly stepped up to the force field. "Take me, instead."

"Perhaps I will. But not now." He flicked his wrist towards the guards. "I may schedule you for torture or _taking_, or whatever, later._ My guards might enjoy you._"

The guards entered the cell. And Riker charged them. He didn't stand a chance. He was phasered and dropped to the deck.

The guards had to physically lift Ro off of the cot, and drag her out of the room. She refused to cooperate. The guards ended up carting her to Gul Lemec's ready room, then handcuffed her. They forced her to sit onto an armchair set in the center of the red and black room.

There were dramatic shadows in the forms of pyramids everywhere. And an overhead spotlight focused a triangular patterned light directly at the chair to single her out.

"They didn't kill Riker," Lemec casually informed Ro, as he rose from his desk. "He doesn't escape his torture that easily. My Glinns will do something amusing with your lover in a while. _I hope he survives._ _I might find something amusing to do with him together with you_."

Ro said nothing.

He walked around the desk and sat on the edge. "What? No tender greetings to a long-lost lover? How remiss of you." He contemplated her for a moment, as if he couldn't decide what to do first. "I am so pleased to see you, my dear. I've been looking for you for a long time. I've even planned a special party in honor of your return. All of my senior officers will attend. The men and the women. I thought that your return should be celebrated with something rather distinctive." He picked an invisible fleck off of his sleeve. "I do believe that my female officers can be more demanding of a female slave than my men. I hope you do know how to please women. I shall be watching. I'm sure it will inspire all of my guests when they fuck you."

Gul Madred entered the room, motioning for Glinn DuLac to come in as well.

"Come to greet Ro Laren yourself, Madred? I don't mind an audience. You may participate, if you wish."

"How kind of you to include us. However, I'm afraid that this party will have to be officially postponed for at least eight months."

"Meaning?"

"It is Picard's child, Lemec."

"No matter."

"Actually, Gul Lemec, I've contacted our superiors. They feel that it _does _matter to them. _Greatly._"

Lemec glared at Madred, furious for his interference.

"She cannot be rap…" The doctor stumbled over the word. He'd seen far too much of it serving these superior officers. "She cannot have violent intercourse. Her body is having difficulty coping with her crossbred fetus. It would take very little for her to reject it. Any kind of stress, a rise in blood pressure, deprivation, or pain, could cause a miscarriage."

Ro's expression didn't change at the Doctor's pronouncement, but a fragile hope was beginning to build in her breast.

Lemec paused to think for a moment, then ordered, "Well then Doctor, you will stay and watch. Monitor her. Tell me when she has reached her limit of endurance." He slowly removed his gloves, one finger at a time. He nodded toward a guard.

Quickly two guards dragged her to her feet. They held her as a chain and hook were lowered down from the ceiling. At first she dangled. Then Lemec glanced over at Madred and saw the fury building there. He motioned for the guards to position her so that she could stand. One guard held her, as Lemec approached.

"How nice that you dressed for me." He tapped the tassel on her catsuit. "So easy for me to slip it down." He yanked the zipper down all the way, till it was level with her thighs. The he shoved the fabric as far back as her position would allow. Her breasts to her stomach were exposed.

Lemec turned around and picked up a Jevonite dagger from his desk top. He saw her shudder when she recognized it. "Best not move, _Laren. _The blade is very sharp. _I'm sure you remember that_. Wouldn't want you to be cut _unintentionally._" He sliced the fabric of her sleeve off her shoulder fully exposing her breast. He bent over and licked it. Then he viciously bit, drawing blood.

Gul Madred stayed DuLac from interfering.

Lemec did the same to her right breast, slicing the fabric away. Ro refused to show that he was effecting her. She was going to survive in spite of what the Cardassians would do. Her resolve to kill herself had vanished the moment she'd learned she was pregnant. She could kill herself. _She couldn't kill an innocent._

Lemec motioned for the guard to move the chair so that he could sit facing her. He was contemplating the flesh that he could see. He started slicing away with his dagger, till the top part of the suit was in tatters. Then he pulled the fabric down to her knees.

"Ah, where are my lovely scars, Ro Laren?" His breath blew against her _mons veneris. _"You've had them all removed. No matter, I'll make more." He looked up at her and gave Ro the kind of smile that would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Slowly he slid the dagger up her inner thigh, then poked the point into her labia.

She didn't react.

"Lemec!" Madred warned.

He raised the point of the dagger more deeply into her sensitive flesh. Then his finger searched her channel, scraping. Blood flowed down her thigh.

Lemec moved the dagger up her body to her shoulder blades. Then he used it to trace a path down the valley between her breasts. He was leaving a trail of red wherever it touched. He stood and licked away some of the blood from her breasts. "I do love the taste of your blood, Ro. I've dreamed of tasting it - and more, for years." He bit her nipple with force. She screamed.

Suddenly he reached behind her, and with one hand, dug deeply into her buttocks, raking his nails into tender flesh. More blood flowed.

He used the flat of his blade to lift up her right breast.

Ro flinched.

"I won't _tease_ you any more, Ro Laren, if you do one small thing for me."

She finally spoke. "What?"

"Massage the gulls on my neck with your breasts."

She shuddered with revulsion. "Anything else?"

"I want you to bring me satisfaction. You can use your mouth or your hands, Whichever you'd prefer." He turned at looked at the Glinn. "You see DuLac, I can follow the Doctor's orders. I won't fuck her or really torture her." He pinched her ass. "And I won't even pump her exquisite ass, though I will find it very difficult to wait the requisite months." The carved Jevonite dagger touched the hollow of her throat. "Ro does so enjoy her foursomes, don't you Ro?"

She couldn't control the hatred she felt. Even though she knew that any sign of it only fed Lemec's insatiable need to cause more pain.

"If you want me to use my hands they must be free."

Lemec nodded toward a guard. They unhooked her and took off her handcuffs.

He ordered, "If she hurts me, shoot her."

The Glinn gasped. "Lemec, another phaser shot could cause a miscarriage!"

"I'm sure Ro knows this." He tapped a finger against her cheek. "I'm sure you will behave, won't you Ro?"

She nodded her reluctant acceptance.

Lemec's response was to scratch her cheek with one pointed fingernail. Another long thread of blood appeared. He sat down in the chair. "Try to control your reticence, my dear. Your shyness displeases me. And I know you do not wish to annoy me." He thrust his groin toward her. "You may begin."

Trying not to reveal any emotion, Ro leaned forward. Her torso was forced to touch his body, in order to reach his sexual gulls. She began to press both breasts against the pleasure gulls on the right side of his neck.

He grabbed a breast, gripped it with a bruising strength, and stopped her. "No, Laren. Not this way. I want your delicious breasts on either side of my neck."

Slowly she complied. Because her breasts were not large, she had to force her bosom against his face, in order to reach his gulls. As she began to move against his sensitive pleasure gulls, he began to suck then bite her flesh leaving bloody red marks wherever he mauled.

After a few minutes of this massage, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down onto her knees, between his legs. "Finish me off," he commanded.

She was held within the grips of his thighs. Finally she reached forward, and unhitched his codpiece.

"Lips," he ordered. "Show me how much you missed me. Kiss me. Tongue me. Suck me."

"Gul Lemec!" the doctor warned. "It's too much!"

He sent the doctor a look of hate that told the Glinn that Gul Lemec would find ways of punishing him. DuLac began to tremble in fear.

Lemec grabbed Ro's hand and yanked it against his tumescent flesh. After a few seconds she began to masturbate him. When he was finished, she wiped her hand against the remnants of her catsuit and dropped her head.

But Lemec wasn't through with her just yet. He picked up his dagger and touched her under her chin. The point forced her to raise her head and look him in the eyes. "I've been told by the Glinn that you carry a girl. I am so looking forward to her birth."

The most horrific, overpowering fear began to grow in Ro's mind and heart.

He delighted at the terror he saw in her eyes_. "I fancy Picard's daughter as my personal house slave." _He smiled in contemplation. "I'll wait just a few years before I begin to teach her how to _please_ me. I may even keep you alive so that you can watch. And instruct her. You know what I like." He glanced over at Madred. "You may borrow the girl now and then, if you wish."

Ro began to sway on her knees, as the ebon horror descended.

"Take her back to her cell," Lemec ordered.

The Glinn picked her up with his arms.

Lemec added, "Do not heal her, Doctor."

As he walked down the corridors to the cell block, DuLac whispered into Ro's ear, "Don't despair."

When they reached her cell, the guard quickly lowered the force field. The Glinn placed Ro on a cot.

"What did you do to her?" Tom bellowed. Only the guard kept him from attacking the doctor.

"She'll be all right, Riker." The doctor checked her over again. "I'll be ordering healthy food to be brought to you. Madred won't permit me heal her wounds. I am so sorry." He patted her arm. "Try to get some rest."

Riker knelt by the cot. Saw her nudity. Saw the blood. Will had known horror in his life before. But this was beyond it. The look in Ro's eyes scared him.

"_What did Lemec do to you?_" he whispered.

He carefully began to inspect her wounds. There was so much blood, that he was afraid for her.

"Superficial," she finally whispered. "Hurts."

He found a towel, soaked it with warm water, and began to carefully clean her knife wounds with a gentleness that even he did not know that he possessed.

He was appalled by the blood on her thighs and buttocks. "I'll kill Lemec," Tom vowed, trying to restrain his anger, knowing that Ro needed a protector now - not someone who'd lost control.

"You'll have to stand in line," she weakly promised.

Slowly he rolled her onto her side, and began to clean the claw marks on her buttocks.

"That fucking evil Grendel slug. His mother cursed the day that he was born. That bastard..."

He rinsed out the towel, and then carefully moved her legs apart to cleanse those wounds. His hand's trembled as he cleansed this flesh. His hatred grew with each touch. He wanted revenge. When he was finished, Tom removed his jacket and carefully placed it over Ro's naked body. He held her hands to warm them. She sought refuge against his chest.

"Lemec wants to take my daughter and turn her into his slave. He said that he would train her to please him…" She couldn't continue...

He was horrified. "She's our daughter now, Ro…" And then he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He meant every word. "We'll protect her or die trying."

When their food arrived, along with the tray that was shoved through an opening in the force field, was a black soft cloth tunic that the Glinns wore under their armor.

Tom sniffed the cloth, before he brought it over to Ro. "It's clean," he soothingly said as he helped her sit up. He knew she didn't want to touch anything Cardassian, but right now, the only other option for clothing was Tom's shirt. And it wasn't long enough to reach her thighs.

She sat still as he carefully removed the remnants of her catsuit. "Pity." He took off the last tatter. "I rather liked this shade of red."

She weakly smiled. "You are incorrigible."

She slipped the tunic on, grateful for the long sleeves as she suddenly felt very cold. Shock was setting in. Riker draped his jacket about her shoulders.

"After we eat, let's try to get some rest, Ro. We can _spoon _if you're cold."

She didn't insult his offer by accusing him of being a bounder. Ro was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost immediately in Tom's arms.

Tom wasn't about to sleep. He was too keyed up. He just held her praying that she could get some rest. And that he could find a way out of this Cardassian hell.

Some three hours later, he heard noises in the corridor to their cell. Carefully climbing around Ro in order not to disturb her, he silently walked to the force field, wondering what was coming.

A moment later Glinn DuLac stepped into view. DuLac held his finger to his lips, motioning for Riker to be quiet. The Glinn lowered the field and entered the cell.

"What?" Riker whispered as he tensed, planning to knock out the doctor.

"Gul Madred has authorized my leaving to go visit my family. We can go now. Madred does not want Ro Laren to stay on board the _Reklar._ Lemec won't know we're gone until he calls for her. As for me, I'm never coming back to this Lazon rat-run ship."

Riker relaxed. He would never trust any Cardassian. But anything was better than staying aboard this ship. He went over to Laren, and gently shook her awake. He pressed his lips against hers in order to silence her when she opened her eyes.

"Quiet, Ro," he commanded. Then he lifted her up into his arms. "We've got a _get out of jail pass_ if we leave now." Moments later, they beamed over to the Glinn's Danube-class runabout.

Any plans for overpowering the Glinn and stealing the runabout were squashed by the two guards with weapons trained on them when they materialized.

So Riker placed Ro on a bunk bed, and then sat next to her. "Now what?"

"Varan II" the doctor said to the pilot.

Then DuLac turned to the two guards. He motioned toward Riker. "Set up their force field, then beam back to the _Reklar." _He looked at Riker. "Sorry, Riker. But you and Ro will be confined to the area around the cot and the washroom. I'll let you out when we get beyond the half way point in fuel consumption. That way, the only place you'll be able to fly this ship, just in case you might be thinking about overpowering the pilot and me, is where we were heading in the first place."

Ro had heard enough. She closed her eyes, her exhaustion was overtaking her again.

After the guards beamed away, DuLac said to the pilot, "Follow the route that we've planned." And then the doctor beamed a broad smile toward Riker. "Varan II was where Madred ordered me to take you. But my brother Remy and I," he nodded toward the pilot, "thought of some place else. Salva II."

"That's a Federation planet."

"A _former_ Federation planet. There are settlers on the planet, now. From Cardassian controlled worlds. The only two cities on the planet need considerable rebuilding. It's still fairly primitive."

"Why the rescue, Dr. DuLac?"

"There's been too much pain and death. I'm not going back. My brother Remy is going to drop us off, and then get my wife and children out of Lemec's reach. I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to a Federation planet, but if Madred ever found out that I'd done it, not even my former neighbors would be safe from Madred's retribution. Madred may seem civilized, but, quite frankly, I think that he's worse than Lemec."

"So what are you going to do with us?"

"Ro Laren will rest. You'll have to help farm, or do manual labor. They need skilled people. Do you have any skills, Riker?"

"I can hunt, fish - I once built a log cabin with my own hands. I'm good with engines too."

DuLac seemed relieved. He wasn't a completely useless too-educated ex-Starfleet officer. "Try to blend in. I do not doubt that sooner or later Madred will track you down. Before that happens, we'll move you again."

"What's the world like? I think I heard it was an M class planet."

"It can be pleasant during some months. You should be safe there, as least for a while. In the meantime Ro needs good food and peace of mind. My analysis of her physical condition is truthful. Half-Bajoran, half-humanoid - that is not always a stable genetic mix during the first trimester. She'll need special care during the next few months until the fetus is healthy and safe."

"Will you be able to help Ro?"

"I am not a specialist. But I will do my best."

Riker considered DuLac's other statements.

"We'll do our best not to be conspicuous."

The Glinn studied Riker, wondering if this man could ever be inconspicuous. Then, noting his protective attitude towards Ro. he was curious. "You are willing to accept another man's child? Most noble Cardassians would never do such a thing. The child would be killed."

""I'm hardly a noble man. My relationship with Ro is complicated, Doctor. I know that my brother let Laren escape when she became a Maquis. Picard protected her then too. So I am loyal to Laren. I will raise the baby as my own. I was planning on marrying Ro eventually. So if she comes with a daughter, I will be glad."

She didn't move. She didn't want Tom to realize that she'd overheard this conversation. A small tear slipped down her cheek. Her emotions were truly unable to intelligently understand all the events of the past day.

_**Continued in THE SKY'S THE LIMIT, PART 4, under the "M" section on fan fic.**_


End file.
